Things Unexpected
by LivesUnknown
Summary: Sometimes there's no magic moment when the stars align and the birds sing. Sometimes love is hard, trying, and pushes you until you break. Sometimes love keeps you guessing and hurting and you do things you never thought you'd do. This is one of those times. Plan all you want, life has its own agenda. Hermione/Ginny. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Here you are, honey."

"Dad, really, you shouldn't have dropped me off. I could've taken the bus," Hermione complained mildly as she looked out the car window at the large brick building.

Numerous students were gathered around in cliques and groups, chatting animatedly on the school grounds, still energetic and refueled from summer break, and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach go aflutter.

"It's your first day. New school. Thought I'd save you the trouble of dealing with transit on top of that," her father replied patiently. Hermione simply exhaled as she gathered up her book bag. "Either I or your mother will pick you up this afternoon."

She exhaled gruffly this time as she opened the door. She took a moment to get herself in check. It wasn't his fault that she was nervous.

"Sorry dad. Thank you for taking me this morning. I know you should've been at the office earlier," she offered. He smiled at her and gave a subtle nod.

"Have a really good day, Hermione."

"Thanks," she said quietly as she bowed her head and climbed out of the car. She closed the door behind her and gave her dad a quick wave to signal that he could leave.

She remained rooted to her spot until he had driven out of sight. Only after that did she turn her attention back to the building before her. She inhaled deeply as she set her shoulders back. She glanced down to check her watch and saw that she was to be in home room in about fifteen minutes. She'd be more anxious, but she'd made a point of coming here the other day to scope the school out and determine where her classes were. She may be new, but she would not be unprepared.

She entered homeroom and saw that a few people were already here, but most sat in groups or pairs already. She could only assume they knew each other from middle school. There were a few people that sat on there own, some determinedly alone, others awkwardly. She normally would've opted to go to a desk that had no one nearby, but her parents had transferred her here because they were concerned about, of all things, her social life. They were worried that she never brought home friends or talked about other students in a way that suggested anything close to friendship. She had acquaintances, of course, and had met up with a few of them from time to time outside of school, but it was true, she was a loner - but she liked it that way. She was happy to be focus on school - but her parents didn't quite see it that way.

That in mind, she sat near another student, a girl that looked unassuming and okay. Hermione could've said 'hi', but somehow she couldn't be bothered to put in the effort. Instead she opened her book bag and pulled out her notebook and set it on her desk. She wished she had her textbooks already, but the registration office had informed her that students could only access the textbooks once the school year began. She couldn't help but think how silly that was - in her old school you were expected to read the books over summer before the school year had even started. She guessed public was just...different.

In time, the bell rang and Hermione idly watched as students filed into the room. She sized people up as they entered, not that there was a point, she just always had a habit of doing that. She didn't have any real interest in interacting with them, but she liked to think she knew people and could predict how they'd act. She always felt better knowing how a person functioned - that way she couldn't be caught off guard and she could always be one step ahead.

The second bell went and the teacher stepped up to the front of the class. She greeted the students and welcomed them to the school - all of them were new in this grade, the difference was that the majority of the students knew each other from their previous school. Roll call came and went and Hermione waited for them to get past pleasantries. Home room was only 15 minutes long, and the rest of their day would be in their other classes. Hermione was eager to go to her first class - history.

However, her hopes were dashed when Miss Clarkson announced that none of the freshmen would be attending their morning classes. Instead, they were participating in orientation. Miss Clarkson quickly explained that this practice happened every year - and that the principle felt it was very important for them as new students. They'd get to know the layout of the school, the resources that were available, they'd get their textbooks and be assigned their locker. Hermione openly frowned as this information was relayed to her. The silver lining here was that she'd get her textbooks and a locker, but she was admittedly annoyed over the fact that they'd be wasting time wandering around the school figuring out where their classes were. The students should've been responsible for orientating themselves - taking initiative. But instead, they were forgoing their first three classes to do something that she'd already done on her own time.

"Everyone got it? Good," Miss Clarkson said with a smile as she brought out a sheet of paper. "And, here's the exciting part for all of you - your orientation won't be with me or another teacher, you actually are going to get one-on-one orientations by being paired up with one of your senior peers."

Hermione nearly scoffed at the news. Fantastic, not only was she wasting time, but she'd have to be paired up with a senior who would be no doubt too cool for such a thing and would do an unsatisfactory job of the whole thing anyway.

Movement and sound at the door caught Hermione's attention and she turned to it with a scrutinizing stare.

"Here they are!" Miss Clarkson said as she beckoned the grade twelves to come in. She turned back to the class and said, "You guys are lucky - this is a good group. I've taught these boys and girls for the past two years and they've been surprisingly well behaved." She shot them a teasing look and a few of the students nudged each other playfully and whispered to one another.

Hermione's eyes fell on a group of girls nearest the front of the class, as they were the ones who reacted the most to the comment. She spotted a redheaded girl who facetiously shook her head in denial and mouthed "No, that's not true."

Miss Clarkson chuckled. "Yes, even you, Ginny."

"You're too kind, Miss Clarkson," Ginny replied in such a way that it garnered a few laughs. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so let's not waste any time. I have the pairings here. I'll read out the name of the grade ten student - please raise your hand when I call your name. Next, I'll call the name of your partner. Once I've called your names, please buddy up and start your orientation. We'll avoid more congestion this way."

Hermione inaudibly sighed as she put her notebook away and sat back, awaiting her name.

"Hermione Granger?"

She raised her hand while exhaling in irritation through her nose.

"Okay. Ginny Weasley."

Hermione nearly laughed. Why not? Of course she'd wind up with that girl - some sort of class clown apparently. She looked to the redhead and the girl began to approach her with an enthusiastic smile. By the time Hermione had picked up her book bag, Ginny was there and extended her hand to Hermione.

"Hermione, very nice to meet you. I'm Ginny."

"Hi," Hermione offered with a tight smile that didn't seem to deter the older girl in the least.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked brightly as she led the way out into the hall. While Hermione doubted the sincerity of Ginny's enthusiasm - she did say she had to prefer that to begrudging attitude that some of the other seniors seemed to take with their partners.

Hermione did her best to not drag her feet. While this isn't how she wanted to start her day, she should at least try to have a decent attitude about it.

"So how is your day going so far?" Ginny asked as she led them a bit down the hall just to get out of the way and then stopped. "I know it's early in the day, but I know first days can be nerve-wracking."

Hermione gave a light shrug. "My day's been fine," she replied, trying not to sound entirely unenthusiastic and miserable. She should've left it at that, but she, as usual, went on. "Actually, I was looking forward to starting my actual classes. I wasn't aware there would be orientation. I came here a few days ago and already toured the school to figure out where everything was."

Ginny laughed lightly, somehow irritating Hermione though she was aware that the girl wasn't laughing _at_ her.

"Wow! Good for you! That's admirable. I somehow get the feeling you'll cruise through this year with that kind of attitude," Ginny relayed sounding good-natured. "Tell you what - so that we don't do a massive repeat of things, I'll let you dictate how we do orientation. I imagine you still need to get your books and your locker though?"

Hermione contemplated Ginny's words for a moment - her initial reluctance or potential disdain slipping away. She eventually gave a nod.

"Yes, that's right. And sounds good."

Ginny smiled at her. "Perfect. Do you mind if I take a look at your schedule anyway? It'll give me an idea of if there's anything in particular I should mention."

Hermione nodded and dug around in her bag until she got to her class timetable and handed it to Ginny. The girl gave her a wide-eyed look with an amused smile.

"In a sheet protector and everything, my goodness," she laughed.

"What," Hermione snapped.

"Hey," Ginny said with a lingering smile, "I'm not judging. This is very smart. In my freshmen year I just had my folded up in my back pocket for the first few weeks and I could hardly read the thing a few days in. This is a much more practical, intelligent approach."

Hermione contemplated a rebuttal, but couldn't find much to say. Instead she simply waited for Ginny to look at the schedule. The girl cleared her throat and looked down at the paper.

"Okay, what have we got here," she mumbled as she glanced over it. She nodded approvingly as her eyes skimmed the page. "Very nice. Someone's on a fast track to university," she commented playfully as she looked up at Hermione once more and handed back the sheet.

"Of course," Hermione replied a bit more intensely than necessary.

"You lucked out on the teacher's too. Most of them actually care about their job, the students, so they'll actually be helpful," Ginny went on.

Hermione absorbed the information and nodded as she relaxed a bit. "That's good to hear."

"So, Hermione," Ginny started, her tone anew. "Before we get started, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. We're going to be spending the morning together, so we might as well get acquainted."

"Hey."

Ginny and Hermione turned as someone came up to them. Hermione didn't recognize them, but assumed it was someone Ginny knew.

"Hey Trish, what's up?" Ginny said before narrowing her eyes a bit. "Where's your partner?"

"Oh, I told him to explore the second floor," the girl shrugged her reply.

Ginny laughed, but Hermione shifted her gaze to her, noticing that the laugh wasn't an entirely positive one.

"Geez. Don't be an asshole," Ginny said with a smile and a laugh.

"What!" Trish exclaimed with a laugh of her own as she threw her hands up in defense. "He's fine!"

Ginny gave her a pointed look before speaking. "Well, if you don't mind, I will attempt to not be an asshole and actually actively do orientation."

"You? Not be an asshole? _That_'ll take a lot of effort," the girl quipped and Ginny laughed.

"Please. You love me."

The girl gave her a smile of consolation. "Oh, I suppose. Well, I suppose I'll leave you two be. Find me at lunch. We're all going to go to Ritterman's for lunch."

"Tantalizing," Ginny deadpanned before giving a short laugh. "I'll be there."

Trish briefly departed before turning back and calling, "You still on for Kyle's party tonight? I want a repeat of Saturday - that was hysterical."

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny dismissed good-naturedly. "I'll be there too. Now go!"

A beat passed and Ginny spoke once more, turning to face Hermione again.

"God, sorry about that," she said in nearly a mumble, and Hermione was surprised to see an embarrassed look on the girl's face. "Uh, where were we - uh, right, you were going to tell me a bit about yourself."

"You first," Hermione responded.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, taken aback.

"Tell me about yourself first."

"Oh," Ginny said, making a face. "Um, sure, okay."

She pondered a moment before speaking. "Hm, well, as you can see, my friends are inconsiderate assholes...," she laughed, "just kidding, I love them - they're just lacking in focus and discipline sometimes. Let's see, previously I've been on both the soccer and basketball teams - I'll try out again this year. Gotta keep my grades up this year - they bumped the minimum grade for the Bcomm program at the university, so. And outside of school, I have a very glamorous job," she said in exaggerated way, "I work at the grocery store, mhm," she said with an exaggerated nod as she waggled her eyebrows, "Yeah, those beautiful fruit and vegetable displays that you see at the store - that's all me. I'm pretty amazing."

Hermione stared at the girl, not sure whether to laugh or what. Ultimately, she just frowned at Ginny. The girl nodded comically once more.

"Yep. That's me. Now, you."

"Okay," Hermione acknowledged as she unknowingly straightened up and took a breath. "I transferred here from Brickenham Academy-" She paused as Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"What? Private school?" Ginny asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes."

"Whoa. I'm sorry," Ginny said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Sorry about what, exactly?" she asked defensively.

"That you're stuck here," Ginny replied as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh," Hermione said with a frown. She'd expected Ginny to make some biting remark about the fact that she was a private school kid. "Is it that bad here?"

"Well, no," Ginny responded tentatively. "But...I just assume that the education is better at private school."

Hermione shrugged, not wanting to discuss it further. In particular, she'd like to avoid answering why she left private school.

"Anyway, I'm hoping to study international development and political science once I get to university. I don't work, but I enjoy volunteering."

"Really? Cool," Ginny responded eagerly. "Where do you volunteer?"

"The shelter downtown. I help some of the residents' children with their literacy. As I get older I'd like to be able to help with the parents get their high school equivalency."

"That's really awesome, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione scanned her tone and delivery for sarcasm or mocking - most people her age thought she was weird for volunteering. She was pleased, and surprised, to determine that Ginny seemed sincere. Ginny smirked at the brunette before carrying on.

"Well, now I'll have to try extra hard to be a decent human being and make your orientation worthwhile."

* * *

The morning went by much quicker than Hermione had expected. Ginny had helped her pick out her textbooks, and Hermione had to smile quietly to herself as Ginny pored over the stacks and picked out the textbooks that were in the best shape. Next, Ginny helped Hermione get her locker and showed her where it was. Ginny made a point of telling Hermione where her own locker was and told the brunette that she could stop by if she ever needed anything. Hermione appreciated the offer, though she couldn't imagine Ginny actually wanted her to stop by. She also had to give Ginny a bit of a look when Ginny pointed out her locker only to find that there were notes plastered on it from friends. Ginny quickly removed them, scanning through a couple as she went - laughing riotously when she read one before shoving them in her locker.

It also often happened that they'd be walking along and Ginny would be stopped by someone or they'd at least say 'hi'. It became very apparent to Hermione that Ginny was quite well liked. Though she'd be inclined to dislike someone simply for that reason alone, she had to admit that she actually didn't mind Ginny. She was better when it was just the two of them interacting, but...she was surprisingly okay even when her friends came around. Hermione didn't anticipate that.

Lunch rolled around and Hermione's butterflies started to kick in a bit again. Lunch was always an awkward time. Where to eat, where to sit...while she didn't need to sit with anyone - she even enjoyed the solitude - there was always some teacher who encouraged her to eat with the others or made a big fuss about things.

Somehow, she found herself being herded into the cafeteria with Ginny and she sat them down at a table.

Hermione gave the redhead a perplexed look.

"I thought you had to go with your friends."

"They'll find me," Ginny replied easily before tacking on jokingly, "They always do."

"Well, you don't have anything to eat," Hermione pointed out disapprovingly. Ginny shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Go ahead. I'll get something later."

"Um, do you want my apple?" Hermione asked, unsure of what to do. Ginny laughed but waved off the offer.

"No, no. I'm fine, thanks. God bless you for eating so healthy though. I'm very impressed."

"I don't really like sweets," Hermione relayed. Ginny's jaw dropped as she looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"Oh my God, I wish I had that affliction. I'd kill somebody for a candy bar some days. It's pathetic and bit of a problem."

Hermione gave her a look, but eventually the corner of her mouth turned up just so. "Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that my parents are dentists."

"What?" Ginny asked, again, wide-eyed.

Hermione laughed nervously and just nodded.

"Holy crap, no wonder you went to private school," Ginny commented before arching an eyebrow. "And, no wonder your teeth are so immaculate."

"What?" Hermione said in a harsh whisper, finding herself smiling against her will and she quickly clamped her mouth shut though she felt a blush coming on.

"See, beautiful teeth," Ginny went on easily. "You should smile more - show 'em off. I smile all the time, even when I probably have food stuck in them. Just gotta commit and go for it."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, though she tried to stifle it. She shook her head. "You're strange," she pointed out.

Ginny gave her a very complacent look. "I've heard that once or twice. It's part of my charm." Hermione laughed again.

The girls, and many others, looked towards the door when a very loud cat-call whistle breezed through the cafeteria. Hermione heard Ginny laugh as a group of girls and guys stood at the entrance to the cafeteria and waved her over.

Hermione felt her stomach drop in what she hated to admit was some level of disappointment. Despite her efforts, she'd actually had a nice morning with Ginny. She turned back to see the redhead giving her an apologetic look.

"Well, I suppose that my cue. I had a really good morning though - I hope you did too. I hope that we got done all the things you wanted to," Ginny said sincerely.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we did," she replied. Taking a moment to work up to tacking on, "And I had a good morning too."

Ginny offered her a wink. "Excellent." Hermione glanced away almost immediately, but Ginny went on. "Anyway, I meant it, if you need anything, you know where my locker is now. Stop by during break or whatever. And I'll be curious to know how you're getting along."

Hermione still didn't take her seriously. Why would Ginny care at all? She was clearly just the type to be friendly with everyone. Hermione gave a polite nod anyway.

"Awesome," Ginny said with a resolute nod.

"Bitch! Let's go!"

Hermione's forehead creased as she looked over her shoulder at Ginny's friends. Ginny cleared her throat, drawing Hermione's attention once more and the girl simply smiled at Hermione as she held her middle finger high in the air towards her friends.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said evenly with a hint of a laugh, smile still on her face. "I hope the rest of your day goes well. I'll see you around, okay?"

Hermione still frowned as she stared at Ginny's rising form. If the girl was bothered by Hermione's stern expression, she didn't seem to show it. As Ginny stood she turned to the girl a couple spaces over at the table and called out, "Hey, can I see your timetable?"

The girl looked stunned, but eventually, nervously obliged. Ginny scanned it with a look of concentration before laughing triumphantly.

"Who knew! I didn't expect that to work," she nearly cheered before glancing back down at the sheet and reading. "Jennifer...Santorno?" She looked the girl. "This is Hermione Granger. You guys have math together next. Happy studying!" She said brightly as she handed the schedule back to the girl.

"Later," she said to Hermione with a wave and jogged to meet her friends.

Hermione cleared her throat, her expression still discerning as she glanced over her shoulder once more to see Ginny and the group rowdily departing. She cleared her throat once more as she tentatively looked back over to the girl Ginny had introduced her to a moment ago.

"Um...hi."

Author's Note: There you have it! Very different world than the canon one. Bear in mind that this story has a long trajectory, spanning over multiple years, so there will be spans of time where there aren't so many details or explorations. And, please note that the characters still belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Geez, you don't stop by or anything."

Hermione spun around shooting a harsh look only to grow taut with tension upon seeing Ginny smiling affably at her.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Hermione responded in a less than warm tone.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny replied in much the same way with a teasing look.

Hermione cleared her throat and took a moment to close her locker. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked back to Ginny.

The older girl frowned in bemusement. "Nothing," she replied. "Just checking in. Seeing how your first week went."

"Oh," Hermione responded.

"Well Jesus, don't look so disappointed to see me!" Ginny joked. "I didn't think I was _that_ bad of a partner."

"Oh," Hermione repeated, this time in a tone that showed she finally realized how rude she was being. "No, no, you were good. I just am surprised to see you, that's all."

"I told you I wanted to see how you were doing," Ginny explained casually. "But I guess it's a very good thing that you haven't needed any assistance all week - somehow I'm not surprised, you seem more than capable."

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "Um, the week's been fine."

Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hand on Hermione's arm and began ushering her down the hall. The brunette made a bit of a fuss, but Ginny seemed determinedly undeterred.

"We have to work on your small talk. I'm starting to think you hate me," Ginny said, earning her a sharp look from Hermione. She returned a disbelieving expression. "I'm kidding! Well...as in we don't need to work on your small talk. You can't take me so seriously."

Despite her efforts, Hermione exhaled in mild frustration. Ginny stopped them and turned to face the brunette.

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought we'd go have lunch and you could tell me how things are, but, if you're busy or would rather do something else, I won't stop you," she said.

A slight frown formed on Hermione's face. She still had no idea what to make of Ginny. She saw the redhead waiting for an answer and ultimately nodded a few times.

"Yeah, okay. I guess we could have lunch," she replied tentatively before tacking on. "Though I don't know why you'd want to."

Ginny exhaled dramatically. "I told you already!" She said in exasperation before giving the girl a fond smirk. "Are you always so difficult?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and shot Ginny a look. "Excuse me. I am not_ difficult_.Are you always so rude?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she threw up her hands in defense. "I'm sorry!" She bit back a laugh that further irritated the brunette. "Honestly. I...okay...I need to watch what I say. I admit, sometimes I don't think about how my teasing might be interpreted. I'm sorry - I didn't mean to offend you though," she went on. She smirked, accompanied by a shrug. "I tease people I like. That's how I relate to people. I'm not actually making fun of you."

Hermione's features softened as she listened to Ginny's response. She stomach grew tight as the words sunk in. This was her problem - this is why she always had issues with people. She was just always skeptical of people - most skeptical of people like Ginny.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I guess I overreacted." She was relieved to see Ginny give her a playful grin.

"Water under the bridge. No big deal. So, how about lunch?"

Hermione gave her a grateful smile and they continued their walk to the cafeteria.

"Do you have a lunch?" Hermione asked, making sure to sound curious rather than judgemental. Ginny gave her a sheepish look and Hermione looked at her pointedly. "Why not! Do you _ever_ bring a lunch?"

"Eh, I'm quite lazy in the mornings...so...I just don't get around to packing a lunch. I usually go out with friends though, so I do manage to eat," Ginny explained.

"Well then just pack your lunch the night before," Hermione replied. Ginny arched her eyebrow.

"You have too much faith in me."

They found a couple of vacant spots in the cafeteria and sat down across from one another. Hermione ignored the weird feeling in her stomach as Ginny was greeted by numerous people during their search for a seat and how the girl turned down a few invitations as well. Hermione began unpacking her lunch.

"Where are your friends today?" She tried to ask casually.

"They're out. I declined to go though. It's Friday and I told myself I'd check in with you today."

Hermione scoffed a bit. "You didn't have to, honestly. I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are," Ginny replied easily.

Hermione took a few moments, contemplating what to do or say next and simply set her apple down in front of Ginny.

"Eat," she commanded.

Ginny laughed, a slow build of amusement as the order set in.

"Yes, maam," she quipped. A coy smile began to form on Hermione's face and she looked down to focus on her sandwich.

"So," Ginny went on, "Tell me - how are things."

The two talked continuously for the duration of lunch. Hermione was surprised all over again how easy Ginny could be to talk with when she wasn't being suspicious or scrutinizing of the girl. However, old habits are hard to break.

"So, Ginny," Hermione started, her tone still friendly as she narrowed her eyes in curiosity at the girl across from her. "I still don't get it. Why are you spending your lunch with me?"

Ginny shot her an amused look, but responded.

"Because, when I was in your shoes, my partner was nice to me and I really appreciated it and felt it made a difference. I want to do the same. Besides, it doesn't hurt to switch things up - get to know new people. And high school cliques be damned - I don't give a shit if you're-" Ginny faked a gasp, "-in another grade." Ginny leaned forward on her elbows and gave Hermione a conspiratorial look. "And, you're my new protégé. I can't help it if I want to see how you're doing."

The bell rang just as Hermione was about to reply and Ginny stood up from the table. She lifted up her apple core and nodded towards it.

"And, I didn't have a lunch and I knew you'd have one," she whispered, finishing with a wink. She smiled genuinely as she began to depart. "Thanks again, Hermione. In all seriousness. And, I mean it, visit me sometime or I'll be forced to intercept you at lunch again."

* * *

The air was crisp and the streets were bustling as Hermione walked up the steps to the public library. She'd complained fiercely to her parents when she'd discovered that the school library closed at 5 o'clock every night. She couldn't see how that was even remotely conducive to facilitating a studious environment and attitude amongst the students. The only thing that prevented her from complaining further was that the public library was just simply superior to the one at the high school. Though she and her parents had always had a relatively peaceful relationship, Hermione had nearly been in tears about how this was impacting her education. Somehow though, her parents were convinced that this would serve her better in the long run - her marks would be good no matter where she went.

Hermione's irritation festered as she entered the building and went in search of an empty table. She weaved her way through the stacks, picking up a couple of books along the way until she spotted someone familiar at one of the tables in the corner.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as disbelief washed over her. Eventually, she just had to confirm for herself and she approached the girl.

"Ginny?"

The redhead's gaze snapped up in question at the sound of her name and a beat passed before she looked, Hermione was reluctant to believe, pleasantly surprised.

"Hermione. Hey," she greeted as she shifted her chair to better face the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked flat out, still perplexed. Ginny frowned through a chuckle before gesturing with one grand swoop of her arm at the books and papers before her.

"Studying. Amazing, I know," she replied cheekily.

"Oh," Hermione replied, somehow not content to believe what was before her eyes.

"And you?" Ginny asked. Hermione shot her a look.

"Studying."

Ginny simply raised her eyebrows in satisfaction.

"Okay, well," Hermione started as she twisted on the spot a bit to look for another table, "good luck studying. I'll see you later."

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked in confusion before gesturing to the empty chair across from her. "Have a seat. I'll be quiet, I swear," she finished facetiously.

"Well, I don't want to disturb you," Hermione countered, though genuinely appreciating the offer.

"Don't be silly. Have a seat," Ginny insisted.

Hermione glanced around uncertainly a moment longer before sliding the empty chair back and sitting down.

"Thank you," she replied in a tense voice. Ginny had already begun reading again and merely waved off the comment.

It took Hermione longer than usual to get into the rhythm of things. Initially she kept looking around to see if Ginny was here with anyone and was just waiting for them return. Next, she kept discretely glancing up at Ginny and kept waiting for the girl to grow distracted at some point and start texting or something. Yet, the redhead remained focus on the words before her and studiously made notes as she went through.

Hermione glanced up at the redhead once more, a sense of admiration forming in her as she saw Ginny flip through sets of old notes that were organized in such a way that even Hermione found acceptable.

Ginny's eye remained trained on her work, so when her voice broke through Hermione's consciousness, the brunette nearly jumped in her seat.

"Do you want to borrow my iPod? It's predominantly dance - electro, house, techno, whatever. But I have a bunch of other stuff on there too."

"What?" Hermione asked in alarm, her voice tight and breathless.

Ginny finally looked up, a calm, warm expression on her face.

"My iPod. I find that if I'm having trouble concentrating, music sometimes helps."

"Oh!" Hermione replied, nearly aghast. "I-I'm fine. I just-" she continued to babble until Ginny mercifully spoke up.

"What are you studying anyway?" Ginny asked easily with a hint of a smug smile. Hermione exhaled in a huff.

"The Cold War," she responded tersely. "You?"

"Biology. Some junk on ecosystems," Ginny shrugged.

"Well," Hermione started, hoping to recover her footing here. "It seems that you're studying it as though you consider it as more than just 'junk'."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

"True. I personally don't much care about ecosystems, but, I have to do well. I'm really, really counting on scholarships for uni, so."

Hermione nodded, her features softening.

"That's very admirable," she spoke before giving a nervous laugh. "I feel like a lot of people our age don't care as much about school as they should."

Ginny set down her pen and leaned back casually in her chair.

"Yeah, very true. Hence why I'm here by myself," Ginny laughed before correcting herself. "Well, I _was_ here by myself until you so pleasantly dropped by."

"I hope I didn't interrupt," Hermione repeated.

Ginny laughed in exasperation before giving Hermione a pointed look. "Hermione! Honestly. Do you have such a hard time believing that I like you? You're good company," she said with finality.

Against her wishes, Hermione blushed at the comment and her mind raced for an appropriate response.

"Well...you're not so bad yourself," Hermione replied with a smirk. Her chest swelled with self-satisfaction as her remark earned an amused look from the other girl. Ginny laughed.

"Noted."

* * *

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to run into Ginny several more times at the library. Even after seeing Ginny's diligence and work ethic that first evening, Hermione was still convinced that it was just a coincidence that they bumped into each other - surely Ginny didn't make a habit of going to the library.

The girls had grown comfortable enough over the next few weeks to just simply assume that they'd sit together. They didn't talk a ton, that'd defeat the purpose of being there, but they always found time to take short breaks now and then and just chat. Hermione had never had anything like this before.

"I have to say, Ginny," Hermione said with a pleased tone, "I was surprised to see you here the first time. And the second time. And the third. I didn't really have you pegged as the overly studious type. Don't take offense," she added quickly at the end.

Ginny gave her a crooked grin and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. My own friends can hardly believe it. Let's put it this way, I have a work hard, play hard mentality. As you may have noticed, I attend my share of social events, but I always make sure that my grades don't slip. I'm fucked if I don't get into uni." A thought seemed to dawn on her and she spoke eagerly. "Actually, come to think of it - I don't know if it's your thing, but I thought I'd extend the invitation - my friend Mark is having a party this weekend. You should come. Mark's a laidback guy, so it'll be a good, low-key evening."

Hermione shot the redhead a discerning stare as she scoffed.

"I don't think so. I'm really not interested in that kind of thing," she replied. She didn't intend to be so blunt, but something about hearing about that lifestyle and those activities always irked her. And it was, somehow, an unpleasant reminder for Hermione of the other side that Ginny possessed - one that Hermione was not so keen on.

"Okay, just offering," Ginny accepted lightly as she held up a hand.

"Thank you, though," Hermione added. She cleared her throat before asking in a more hopeful tone than she'd expected. "Do you think you'll be here on Friday?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm working that night. The lovely 5-11 shift. And, this girl Sheila is working that night - and I would bet my life on the fact that she'll call in like 15 minutes before shift starts, which means that I'll be scrambling to find someone else."

"Shouldn't your boss handle that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, there's a manager above me, but he only works days. So, when I'm on shift I'm evening supervisor, so I end up having to find someone to cover."

Hermione found herself giving Ginny an impressed look and the redhead gave her a questioning one in return.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were supervisor," Hermione said simply.

"Oh yeah, big whoop. Evening supervisor at that shitty store. I got a whole .75 cent raise when I was promoted - really changes your lifestyle, you know," she responded dryly.

Hermione laughed. "I'm serious! You should be proud. I don't even work - I _should_, but I want to focus as much on my studies as possible. And I feel that volunteering is more flexible and it'll be an acceptable substitute for work experience at this point."

"If you don't need to work, you don't need to work," Ginny replied evenly. "I work because I'm broke as fuck if I don't work. I like to be _slightly_ less broke than that. And let's be honest, if you did work, you'd be there two weeks and be promoted to Area Manager and would've increased productivity and sales by 50%."

Hermione tutted. "Don't be silly. And don't be so vulgar! You swear too much."

Ginny laughed loudly, drawing the attention of several patrons nearby and she shot Hermione an apologetic look. She spoke quietly.

"That's why I like you. You're honest. You don't pull punches. You just tell it like it is. I appreciate that."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the proclamation, though had to admit it sat very well with her.

"Well," she started slowly as she searched for her words, "it's true. You do swear too much."

Ginny sighed as she gave the girl a patient look. "Fine. I'll...maybe...try to cut back. But for now, what do you say - I'm about done for the night. You gonna head out?"

Hermione checked her watch and nodded. "Yes, my parents will be expecting me home soon."

The girls began packing up their things and Hermione glanced over in question as an annoyed sigh escaped Ginny's mouth.

"What is it?"

Ginny sighed once more as she put her phone away. "Oh nothing much." Hermione shot her a hard stare and the redhead gave a quiet smile before explaining. "Just my girlfriend. She knows I'm here, yet she calls me like five times and gets pissy about the fact that I don't pick up."

Hermione looked very seriously at Ginny as her mind repeatedly went over the girl's statement a moment prior.

"You...oh. Girlfriend? Like...girl-friend or girlfriend?" Hermione finally asked.

Ginny snickered as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Girlfriend - like 'Oh my gosh, I love you so much' kind of girlfriend," Ginny relayed, making a voice. She spoke normally again. "Except we don't say that," she laughed. "Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend - I shouldn't assume."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm 15! Why would I have a boyfriend?"

Ginny gave her such a patronizing look that Hermione wanted to hit her with a book, but she refrained, mostly due to Ginny's explanation.

"Oh I wish I was like you. I _should_ be like you. I always wind up in these situations - I let things develop that I shouldn`t - and then it turns out like this. I come across as inattentive, distracted, whatever. Yet I don`t quite want to break up, so I just let things carry on, her feelings get hurt and ugh," she made a face. "It's a mess. You're definitely the smart one here." She chuckled as they made their way outside. "That should be mantra this year! Be more like Hermione - be less of a fuck up."

"Ginny," Hermione admonished, for more reason than one.

"Right, right, my language," Ginny complained as she gave a dismissive wave. "I'm not very good with promises sometimes." Before Hermione could comment, they were at the sidewalk where they always parted ways. "Sure you don't want a ride? I don't mind."

Ginny offered every time, but Hermione had yet to accept. She would've felt awkward accepting in any case, but especially in this case where Ginny would have to go quite out of her way to get to Hermione's place.

"Positive," Hermione replied before giving Ginny a bit of a teasing look. "Besides, I think your priority right now should be mending things with your girlfriend."

"Ugh," Ginny voiced as she made another face.

"Ginny! That's terrible - she's your girlfriend!"

"Don't tell her any of this," Ginny laughed. "And for the record, I aspire to one day not be such a shitty girlfriend. Just, you know, not now."

Hermione tutted in disapproval once more. "Well, I don't even know who your girlfriend is."

"Melissa Barclay? She's in my grade - you've probably seen me with her in the halls. Maybe I'll point her out - discretely - next time."

Hermione held up her hand, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Not necessary. At all." Ginny chuckled.

"Well, I guess I won't really hang out with you until next week. In case I don't run into you at school, have a great weekend. Show Stalin who's boss."

"Ginny, I'm not even on that unit anymore."

"There you go. Mission accomplished," Ginny replied charmingly before offering the younger girl a smile. "Have a good night, Hermione."

AN: Hi! Thank you SO much for the interest in this story. I really hope you enjoyed this update and that you are interested enough to keep reading the following ones! I'm always eager to hear feedback, so feel free to leave a review/comment :)

**Review Replies!**

**LT1431**: Thank you very much. :) It's always a risk when you completely abandon canon and go with an AU. I really appreciate the feedback.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Hi there. I'm really pleased to hear you liked the characterization. I'm obviously embellishing them to some degree, but I tried to keep how I viewed them in the books – of course within a different element though.

**Avid**: Lol, I'm glad I could help out. I do love this pairing – so I'm on the lookout for new fiction as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione left the office with a stack of brightly coloured flyers, a complacent smile on her face. She was pleased to learn that she'd been granted permission to put up flyers promoting a food drive and fundraiser for the shelter and she immediately went to post the flyers around the school.

Normally she'd expect some level of involvement, but she was bracing herself for an even less enthusiastic response since this wasn't merely dropping off a can of food or tossing a couple of dollars into a jar - this actually requested that the students attend the fundraiser as volunteers. It really wasn't a big deal - a few hours Saturday afternoon, but she never understood why so many people balked the second devoting time came into play.

She was putting up her last one as she heard a scoff come from down the hall. Her gaze cut over to see a group of kids looking at one of the flyers.

"Saturday! Hell no."

"Well, wait, do we just drop off food?" Another kid asked.

"It says we have to take the donations and help distribute them later."

"Hell. That's too much work."

Hermione inhaled as she saw Ginny approaching the group and peering around them to see the flyer.

"What's this?"

"Some stupid volunteer thing."

Hermione watched quietly as Ginny scrutinized the flyer. If she was right, she spotted something resembling a soft smile on her face.

"Do it," Ginny said.

"What?" The guy turned around and shot her a look.

"What?" She replied with a shrug. "What else are you going to do that day - play Halo?" She teased with a smile before giving him a light smack on the arm. She looked around at the others standing around and spoke again. "Come on - don't you remember that you can actually get credits for volunteering? This is - what - maybe 3 hours? 5? Do 2 or 3 things like that and you can skip a whole class next semester. Easy!"

The students murmured amongst one another, but Hermione sensed that Ginny's argument might've actually gotten through to them. She bit back a smile.

"Spread the word, y'all," Ginny said exaggeratedly as she and another girl began to walk down the hall. "BBQ and vodka at Tracy's after - but, only if you volunteered! And we'll know if you actually showed up or not!"

"Hey," the girl with Ginny protested, but quickly accepted when Ginny gave her a playful nudge.

Hermione suddenly realized that Ginny was coming down the hall and about to go past her - she wanted to hide in a classroom, somehow feeling that she'd be caught in some way if she just stood here. However, her rationality wouldn't let her run off into a classroom like some scared little girl.

For a moment, Hermione thought that Ginny wasn't going to see her at all when just as the girl walked past, she subtly glanced over and made eye contact with Hermione, giving the brunette a quick wink.

"An important thing for us to learn, Trace," Ginny went on dramatically, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders as they walked past. She shot a playful look over her shoulder at Hermione, unbeknownst to the other girl. "Gotta use our powers for good sometimes."

Hermione found herself blushing and looked away, but her smile stayed just the same.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't want a ride?" Ginny asked in exasperation, by now practically begging Hermione.

"Yes, Ginny! I'm more than capable of taking the bus - it's just fine," Hermione retorted.

"Well, frick, let me at least drive you to your stop," Ginny compromised.

"No!" Hermione maintained, though she had to laugh over the fuss Ginny was making.

"It's pissing rain!" Ginny went on and immediately laughed over the look Hermione gave her, and clearly knew what was coming.

"There's this really wonderful new invention called an umbrella, Ginny. It's really fascinating, you should get one someday," Hermione said dryly. Ginny just made a face at her.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't need one because I _drive_ where I need to go and am not keen on walking blocks in the pouring rain."

"Oh, so you think less of me because I don't drive," Hermione retorted.

"No! I think less of you because you're so stubborn."

"Really? Well you're one to talk," Hermione responded easily, a smug look on her face.

Ginny exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration and Hermione choked back a laugh.

"You're crazy! I thought you were super smart, but now...I just don't know. It's really unsettling sometimes - you think a know a person, but then..."

"You are so dramatic," Hermione stated as she opened her umbrella and stepped out from under the overhang. The sound of rain pelting her umbrella was instantaneous and thunderous. She heard quick steps behind her and couldn't help but shoot a haughty look Ginny's way - the girl holding her bag above her head in an attempt to not get drenched.

"Umbrella," Hermione said simply.

Ginny rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"You're impossible!" She called over the roar of the rain. "I'll see you on Wednesday, _if_ you're not bed ridden with a nasty cold."

"Looks like I'm the only one who's dry here, Ginny."

The claim wasn't entirely true, the wind was sending the rain down at an angle and though, of course, the umbrella was hugely helpful, Hermione was still getting pelted with rain on one side.

The rain was momentarily forgotten though as Ginny shook her head once more and threw her hand out in dismissal before running to the parking lot. Hermione didn't even realize that she'd stopped on the step and was watching Ginny go. She shook her head out the moment she came back to her senses and immediately started speed walking down the steps and down the street. The rain got worse when she turned the corner and the angle of the wind worked entirely against her. She angled the umbrella, but it was really only so helpful.

She'd only gone a little bit further when all of a sudden she noticed a car pull up next to her and slow down, keeping pace with her. She looked over sharply, her eyes squinting in this weather and quickly realized that it was Ginny. The passenger side window rolled down.

"I can't accept this!" Ginny yelled to be heard over the noise. "You have to get in!"

"No!" Hermione laughed.

"Do you have a death wish! What's wrong with you - I know high school's hard, but it gets better - I swear!"

"You're so ridiculous," Hermione said as she faced forward again and kept walking.

"It's because I have a shitty car, isn't it? You shouldn't discriminate."

Hermione laughed, but continued on, Ginny still driving slowly next to her.

"It has nothing to do with your car," Hermione called out.

"Oh, so it's me! That's even ruder!"

Hermione jumped as a car behind Ginny honked their horn and sped around her. Hermione chuckled as Ginny opened her window and stuck her hand out to give the guy the finger.

"I'm trying to help a damsel in distress!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione leaned down to look pointedly at Ginny. "You know, I almost was about to get in there, but after that comment - no way."

"Oh come on," Ginny complained. "I was kidding. You're the farthest thing from it. In fact, _I_ will be the damsel in distress when someone angrily rear-ends my vehicle and I suffer whiplash."

"Oh my God," Hermione muttered though she couldn't bite back a quiet smile. "Fine!" She called out as she stopped and turned to the car. She laughed in embarrassment as Ginny slammed on the brakes and cheered, even lifting her hands off the wheel and victoriously into the air.

Hermione just shook her head repeatedly, blushing over Ginny's over the top behaviour, made worse when Ginny started doing a goofy dance and announced, "I win!"

"That's enough," Hermione said flatly as she released her seatbelt and reached for the door - knowing full well Ginny would stop her. She didn't know when they got so comfortable with one another or how they managed to banter so well.

"Hey, hey," Ginny said, newly sincere and apologetic. "I'm sorry. I'm done. It's just a big deal for me because you usually win," she went on with a wink. It wasn't the wink that threw Hermione off so much as the hand that now rested on her leg. Hermione couldn't muster up any words and Ginny seemed to finally realize. She cocked her head just so in question before her eyes drifted to the hand she had resting on Hermione's leg.

"Oh!" Ginny said in surprise as she jerked her hand back. "Sorry about that. I invite you into my car and immediately violate your personal space. My bad. Not my intention!"

Hermione cleared her throat and looked forward. "I-it's okay." A beat passed. "You didn't mean to."

By now they were driving and Ginny was now the one to clear her throat.

"So? Which way do I go?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, the stop is just a couple of blocks from here. Just keep going straight."

"No, to your house," Ginny corrected her.

Hermione huffed in complaint. "Ginny! I hardly wanted you to drive me to the bus stop, why would I let you drive me home?"

"Because it's stupid to drive you two blocks. And then what, you get soaked again waiting or walking from the next stop to your house? It's freezing, Hermione, honestly. And don't tell me it's not - you're shivering."

Hermione only then realized that Ginny was right - she was. She blushed and Ginny turned the heat up a bit.

"Is it settled then?" Ginny asked.

Hermione made a tutting once more, though she knew she'd give in. That's probably why she made a fuss.

"You just don't want me to be able to tell the police where you live after you've gone on a murderous rampage," Ginny stated with a flippant wave.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's always the quiet ones."

"I'm not quiet," Hermione protested.

"Mmm, you're not super talkative, but you're opinionated." She quickly added on adamantly, "Which I appreciate - you being opinionated. And it's why we work! I can talk and talk and talk, but because you're opinionated and don't let me get away with shit, you still easily uphold your end of the conversation or banter. It's perfect." Ginny took a breath. "So, where am I driving!"

The banter and talk in the car was easy and Hermione nearly found herself wishing that her house was further away. Inevitably though, Ginny slowed to a stop in front of the Granger residence. Hermione sighed and turned to Ginny to thank her for the ride when she spotted the open-mouthed look on Ginny's face.

"You live here?!" Ginny asked as she stared out the window.

Hermione gave an awkward laugh as she looked at her childhood home. She tilted her head as she looked at it, really looked at it - she'd never really made a point of doing that before.

"Well...yes. But, it looks the same as the others in the neighborhood."

"Who cares! It's awesome! I'm ashamed to be here in this car!" Ginny said in her usual way, but something told Hermione that she wasn't entirely joking.

"Your car is perfectly fine, Ginny," she told her.

"Quick, get out before someone sees you," Ginny laughed.

"Ginny! Stop it!" Hermione said. She laughed, but her tone was sincere. Ginny didn't react and Hermione leapt. "If there was anyone who was going to give me a ride home...I'm glad it was you." A warmth developed in her chest at the softest hint of a smile that crossed Ginny's face - there was something different about it.

Hermione dropped her gaze and let out a laugh before accusing, "Can I stop feeding your ego now? That's the last thing you need."

Ginny laughed heartily, but nodded quietly. "Yeah, that'll do." She paused. "Thanks."

The moment carried on, but was interrupted as Ginny's phone rang. Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes slowly closed, perhaps something between embarrassment and disappointment.

Hermione gave her a teasing look.

"Better answer that - it might be your girlfriend. You should try to answer her calls at least once a day."

Ginny snickered a bit and faked a dirty look.

"Go on, you."

Hermione entered the house and slowly closed the door behind her, offering a quick wave to Ginny before doing so, only then the girl driving off.

"Who was that?"

"Hm?" Hermione asked, surprised, as she was torn from her thoughts. She saw her mother looking at her from the kitchen where she at the table with a book.

"Who dropped you off?"

Her mother's tone was entirely friendly, but Hermione found herself inclined to be secretive. Despite her reluctance, she smiled.

"Just...a friend."

AN: Hey hey! Thank you again to everyone for the interest. I know it's hard to get into an AU story, but I really appreciate the interest and comments. :) This chapter was short and light, but things take on a bit of a new direction next chapter. I needed this one for development though! Hope you still liked it.

**Reply Time!**

**Guest**: I'm super happy to hear that. The characters are just so great - glad I could begin to do them justice

**Avid**: Glad to hear from you again! Lol, I admit, Ginny's meant to be a charmer in this story. But you'll see she has her flaws!

**Serene-Enchantment**: Hello again! That's it exactly - AU's a risk, but I'm really glad you like things so far. Hope you stay tuned :)

**LT1431**: Yay! I'm so happy to hear you're still interested in the story and that you like the personalities. Like I mentioned in my note, not a whole lot of development this chapter, but things will shift in the next one. Hope you stick around :)

**Spectrum24**: Thank you! I've read your stories and I loved them. I'm super pleased to hear you liked the characterization. Thanks for taking the time to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ginny, you look terrible."

"Wow, please, don't hold back, Mione. Tell me exactly how you feel," Ginny responded flatly as she shifted and rested her head in her other hand, now looking away. Hermione was undeterred and marched around to the other side of the table to face Ginny again only to see the girl cringe and groan.

"Ginny, you need to go home and rest. You're sick," Hermione scolded.

"I'm aware that I'm sick, Hermione," Ginny responded patiently, turning away once more. She shot Hermione a look as the brunette placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and whipped her back around.

"I'm serious," Hermione went on. "Go home."

"I'm studying," Ginny rebutted, her voice very plainly showing her congestion.

"No, you're half in a coma," Hermione retorted.

"I took some pills. They'll kick in soon. I'm fine, honestly."

Hermione nearly growled at the girl. She was so incredibly stubborn. And what for?

Christmas break had come and gone and school had started again. Hermione didn't expect to see Ginny much or at all during the break, but they'd both continued to go to the library somewhat consistently during the holidays. Hermione actually went more often, but Ginny went by less because she'd taken on more shifts at work. Hermione didn't know how it happened, but somehow she ended up missing Ginny's company during study sessions. It just wasn't the same.

What had really surprised Hermione is when Ginny asked her for her number, and then even more shockingly, started randomly texting her. The texts weren't frequent, but it still stunned Hermione to see Ginny's name come up now and then on her phone. Hermione had never been a big texter, and she still wasn't, but it made her think maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

And now, here they were back at the library with one another - only thing was that Ginny looked like death and Hermione was having none of it.

"That's enough," Hermione announced as she reached over and closed Ginny's book and tried to gather up her papers.

"Hermione," Ginny snapped, completely taking Hermione aback. She jerked her hands back and moved slightly away - Ginny's outburst silencing her entirely.

Ginny sighed heavily and rest her head in hands momentarily before turning to face Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she spoke earnestly. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Hermione's brow was furrowed together, half in confusion and half in hurt. She merely nodded her acceptance. She would've normally snapped right back, but Ginny's reaction had really thrown her for a loop.

The redhead sighed once more, turning back to her books and flipped one of them open.

"Whatever. I'd rather be here than at home with my mom's revolving door of sleazy men and booze. Getting yelled at about anything and everything. No thanks. I'd rather be here."

Hermione's frown deepened impossibly as she stared hard at Ginny, the redhead determinedly focused on her book again.

"Gin-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ginny said firmly before letting up a bit. "But I really do appreciate your concern. I do. And I really am sorry I snapped at you. Won't happen again."

"Ginny...," Hermione trailed off, not having a clue what to say. She just wanted to reach out and hug the girl...touch her arm...do something. But she didn't. She felt she shouldn't.

The older girl rubbed her forehead wearily before speaking, her voice the most vulnerable Hermione had ever heard it.

"Can we just study, please?"

Hermione nodded quietly and wordlessly took her usual seat across from Ginny.

Neither girl was able to properly concentrate that night.

* * *

While Hermione and Ginny almost never interacted at school, sure, they acknowledged each other in the halls if they spotted one another, but they never made a point of talking - today was different. After seeing Ginny the way that she was the night before - and also hearing things she never would've guessed - Hermione was determined to help however she could.

She had immediately gone in search of Ginny the moment she arrived at school. She was irritated to find that Ginny was not at her locker and she wandered idly through the halls trying to spot the elusive redhead. Eventually she found Ginny sitting in the corner of an empty rec room, resting her head against the wall and looking dreadful. Hermione marched over and knelt in front of Ginny. She snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face to wake the girl up. She came to with a start.

"You're like a cat that's gone off to die somewhere on its own," Hermione criticized. Ginny frowned at her a moment before laughing about as heartily as she could in her condition before fighting back a series of coughs. She shook her head just so and closed her eyes for a second or two.

"You're amazing," Ginny rasped.

Hermione scoffed, though not at all anticipating that proclamation from the girl.

"Well, then you'll really love me after this," she said as she retrieved a few items from her bag and held them out to Ginny in order. "These pills work the best - my family has sworn by them since I can remember. Lozenges so you're less likely to cough in class. Most importantly though," she said as pulled a thermos out of her bag and held it out to Ginny, "hot soup. It'll make you feel better. And you _need_ to eat something, and not junk. That's probably how you ended up like this in the first place."

Ginny laughed weakly and mustered up a smile. "Oh nothing like a little TLC coupled with a good smack to the ego."

"You're working too much, Ginny. And going out too much. And not taking care of yourself," Hermione stressed. "You _have_ to take better care of yourself."

Ginny gave her a wry grin. "But then I wouldn't have a pretty girl coming by to take care of me."

Hermione huffed in irritation and quickly stood up.

"This is one time only. Obviously you're no good at taking care of yourself and I felt bad for you." She didn't intend to say that at all, but the words somehow came tumbling out of her mouth. "I'll check on you later," she added on, her tone considerably softer this time.

Hermione was nearly out the door when Ginny called out to her.

"You're harsh, but you're sweet anyway."

Not knowing what else to say, Hermione left.

A couple of days later, Hermione was at her locker, switching out her textbooks for the afternoon when suddenly she felt a set of arms wrap around her from behind. She gasped loudly and spun around, hands up and ready to shove the person away. Imagine her surprise when she saw a mane of red hair that she could never mistake.

Ginny now wrapped her arms more fully around Hermione, pulling the girl close and just holding her for several seconds. Hermione was stunned and didn't know what to do, she didn't even reciprocate the hug - she just stood there stiff as a board as Ginny wrapped her up in a tender hug.

When the older girl pulled back, she wore a soft smile - not her usual, charming smile, but something much more meaningful. When the girl spoke, her voice was quiet and earnest.

"Thank you for your help the other day. I'm sorry if I was miserable." A beat passed and Ginny dropped her gaze, still smiling gently as she nodded a few times before meeting Hermione's gaze once more. "Thank you. It really meant a lot to me."

Hermione's throat was tight as she and Ginny stood before one another. There were probably a million and one things to say, but what came out was, "You're welcome."

Ginny's smile shifted and she seemed to turn on her typical charm, but it was different somehow.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you later, though." With that, Ginny offered her a wink and walked away.

Hermione's gaze followed the girl down the hall. The brunette's face felt hot and she felt flustered. The only thing that drew her out of her thoughts was a girl from her chemistry class coming up to her and interrupting.

"You're friends with Ginny Weasley? That's weird."

Insulted, Hermione immediately exhaled angrily and slammed her locker door shut before storming down the hall. The last thing she recalled was the girl calling out to her, evidently sorry, "But it's cool!"

She found herself fuming all day.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and Hermione, not one to just let things go, was determined to find out more about Ginny's family and home life.

Since that moment in the hall, Ginny was just ever so slightly different with Hermione. And not in a bad way at all. Hermione was actually really rather pleased. While it wasn't that Ginny ever seemed insincere before, but there was something about their interactions now that held a different weight and sincerity to them.

They still met in the library two or three times a week, and while they'd had a few good conversations, Hermione was aware that the library wasn't exactly conducive to just having a good, long, serious talk. She contemplated somehow bringing up meeting elsewhere - maybe at a coffee shop, school, even the mall, but none of those ideas were actually any good. There were far too many distractions, and with Ginny's social life being what it was, they were almost guaranteed to run into someone she knew if they went somewhere public.

Hermione set her pencil down and clasped her hands in her lap, setting her gaze on the girl across from her.

"Ginny," she prompted. The girl looked up, her eyebrows raised in question and Hermione continued. "Ginny. I was thinking...maybe, one day, instead of coming here to study, maybe we could go to my house instead." She didn't break eye contact, but was well aware of the way her nerves fired in protest.

"Oh. Really?" Ginny asked, clearly caught off guard. Hermione felt her stomach drop and she cursed herself for getting worked up about it - it wasn't a big deal. She watched as Ginny fidgeted a bit.

"I dunno...," ginny replied slowly as she gave Hermione a wary look. Hermione braced herself for the rejection to be nailed home when after watching her for a couple of seconds, Ginny's expression changed. Eventually a smirk crossed her face and she finally said, "Yeah. Sure...why not."

It wasn't the enthusiastic response that Hermione was hoping for, but it was a 'yes'. She gave Ginny a brief smile. "Okay, great. I'll tell my parents."

Ginny's gaze flit away momentarily before she met Hermione's with a tentative look. "Are we, like, having dinner with your parents?"

Hermione huffed. "Don't act like some nervous date, Ginny. And no, we don't have to have dinner with them."

Ginny raised her shoulders in defense and went on, "I didn't mean anything negative - I was just wondering." Hermione just gave her an unimpressed stare and Ginny regained some of her former wit. "I'll have you know I'm actually quite good at charming parents," she relayed loftily. Before adding facetiously, "The difference is just, you know, you have super successful parents and that's, you know, a tad intimidating. And thank _God_ it's not a date! Those meetings are the worst," Ginny laughed. "I'm good at charming _friends'_ parents - not girlfriends' parents. Parents just have this way of knowing. They instantly know that I'm not actually that serious about their daughter, but then I try harder to convince them and then my girlfriend gets her hopes all up and it just doesn't end well. So, I'm at the point where I'm trying to avoid girlfriends' parents."

Hermione nearly gave Ginny a look of distaste - not something she often was inspired to do by Ginny. Either way, she gave the girl a dirty look and merely shook her head.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I really don't understand your love life."

"Don't try. I hardly understand it."

"But-" Hermione started, her voice exasperated, before she quickly shook her head several times and gestured the same sentiment with her hands. "Never mind. I probably don't want to know." She almost regretted her criticism when she saw the sheepish look that Ginny was giving her. Ginny was quick to redirect their conversation though.

"So, uh, when do you want me to come over?"

* * *

With Ginny's schedule being what it was, it actually took another couple of weeks for Ginny to make it over to the Granger household. Hermione's parents had been both stunned and pleasantly surprised when she announced that a friend would be coming over. They immediately offered to have a big dinner, but Hermione quickly shut them down and insisted that it be as casual as possible.

"Is it a boy?" Her mother had asked hopefully and Hermione gave her such a look that her father immediately scolded her.

"No, Mom, it's not a boy," Hermione responded rather curtly.

That was the last of that topic.

When the day came and the doorbell rang, Hermione ran down the stairs, drawing her parents' attention as she was never really the type to run around the house at all. She walked with purpose and was often in a rush, but she almost never ran.

She calmed herself a moment before opening the door and peering around it with a smile.  
"Hi Ginny. Did you find the place okay?" She asked as she moved aside and ushered the girl in and immediately went to take her jacket.

"Oh lord, five-star service here," Ginny mumbled, a rare hint of a blush on her face.

Hermione smiled quietly to herself, seeing that Ginny had worn clothes different to her usual attire. It was still very 'Ginny', but it was notably a bit dressier.

"Don't look at me like that," Ginny grumbled under her breath over the look Hermione was giving her. The brunette responded with a laugh.

"Hi, you must be Ginny."

Both girls turned to see Hermione's parents standing at the entrance to the front room and soon approached with hands outstretched. Hermione shot them a look that they readily ignored and the brunette returned her attention to Ginny. The redhead smiled at the two and met them halfway, taking one hand after the other.

"Yes, hi! It's really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I was telling Hermione last time I dropped her off just how lovely your house is. The inside is beautiful as well."

"Oh thank you! That's so sweet," her mother replied.

"Thank you so much for having me over. I really appreciate it. And I've heard a lot about you, so it's great to finally have the chance to meet you," Ginny went on.

Though Hermione had no intention of them sitting down and talking with her parents, somehow they ended up at the kitchen table talking for the better part of an hour. If Ginny had had any real apprehension or reluctance to such an event, she didn't show it. The only time Ginny faltered even remotely, and it certainly wasn't her fault, is when Hermione's father asked Ginny was her father did for work. It's not exactly easy to answer that question when your father isn't around anymore.

Hermione glanced at the clock and interrupted the conversation.

"We're going to go upstairs, okay?" Hermione said as she rose from her chair and gestured for Ginny to do the same.

"Sure thing, honey," her mother replied as she pushed the plate of snacks towards them. "Take these with you." Hermione was about to refuse when Ginny smiled her thanks, all the while talking about how delicious they were and picked up the plate before they headed to Hermione's room.

Once inside, Hermione closed the door and shot Ginny a look.

"You are such a suck-up," she stated.

Ginny flashed her a big grin. "They liked me, didn't they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she had to smile. "Yes, I'm pretty sure they love you."

Unexpectedly, Ginny seemed to grow vulnerable and she sought validation. "Really? I hope so. And for the record, I wasn't sucking up. Well, by the end I wasn't," she smirked. "I really like your parents. They're super sweet. You have a really lovely family. I can see why you turned out so well."

A short laugh of embarrassment escaped Hermione's throat and she shrugged lightly. "Well, um, I apologize for them asking you so many questions. I didn't intend for that to happen. They're just curious because they don't get to meet many of my friends very often, so...," she trailed off.

"It's okay. I understand completely," Ginny easily dismissed.

"Um, so, when did your dad...leave? We never actually talked about it," Hermione asked tentatively as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She watched Ginny closely as the girl took a seat at Hermione's desk.

"Nice room, by the way," Ginny deflected momentarily, though ultimately replying when Hermione didn't speak further.

Ginny sighed. "Long, long time ago. I can hardly remember him to be honest."

Hermione processed Ginny's tone and mannerisms, and though the girl's delivery was even and nonchalant, Hermione knew better. She nodded.

"Do you miss him?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide momentarily, looking quite annoyed at the question, truly. "No," she answered with no shortage of attitude.

Hermione drew her lips into a tight line before committing to questioning further.

"Well, you must miss him at least a bit. I mean, he's your fath-"

"Why exactly would I miss someone who just fucking left?" Ginny cut her off, her tone was dismissive, but there was no doubting the anger underneath. "Obviously they're not worth my time." A beat passed and Ginny sighed as she reached for her bag. "Are we going to study or what?"

"Ginny," Hermione interjected, her tone enough to get Ginny to release her book bag, with whatever amount of reluctance. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you said in the library a month ago. You know, when you were sick? And you refused to go home?"

Ginny's gaze immediately shifted away and she shrugged. "'Kay."

Hermione exhaled with mild frustration. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was hoping Ginny would be more cooperative than this.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me more," Hermione explained patiently. "I'm worried about you."

This approached seemed to make Ginny ease up a bit, because she offered Hermione a light smirk and playfully waved off the girl's comment.

"Nah, come on, there's nothing to tell," she insisted.

"Clearly there is," Hermione refuted calmly. She waited for Ginny's response, but the girl refused to speak. Hermione sighed quietly. "Ginny...I thought we were friends."

Ginny gave her a look that was almost scandalized - as if she couldn't believe Hermione just used that against her.

"Ginny," Hermione repeated gently.

Ginny exhaled in complaint. "Who _are_ you? I don't talk about this shit with anyone." Hermione would've been offended if not for the light shake of Ginny's head and a tone that Hermione found almost sweet. The redhead looked to her pointedly, patiently, affectionately and said simply. "And I'd like to _stay_ friends."

Hermione frowned at the comment and asked with a bit of a huff. "What does that mean?"

"It means you have a really fantastic family, you seem to have had a really nice childhood, you were brought up well...and...I'm different. People hear my story and they get a certain idea about me in their heads," Ginny explained gently, if not dismissively.

Hermione fumed at the message.

"I can't believe you think I'm like that! That I'd suddenly think less of you! That I'm...a snob?" Hermione exhaled gruffly in pure irritation before practically bellowing. "Ginny!"

Hermione took deep breaths to calm herself, though she was slightly confused to see that Ginny gave her a quiet smile - of all things - over her outburst.

"My mistake - I stand corrected," Ginny said with the slightest laugh before growing serious once more. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to imply anything like that about _you_. I know you're not like that. My hesitation is really just my...insecurity rearing its ugly head. And I never want anyone to pity me. I'd rather people think the worst of me than feel sorry for me."

Hermione settled a bit, her expression gentle though her shoulders were still taut with tension. "You lacking in confidence seems utterly impossible to me."

Ginny chuckled. "That's what I'm going for."

Hermione's chest ached for Ginny already and she prayed that the girl didn't interpret it incorrectly. She spoke softly, "You can tell me, you know."

A moment passed and Ginny seemed to run through a variety of scenarios in her head. Finally she let out a wavering sigh and leaned back in the chair while giving a couple of nods. Hermione resettled herself on the edge of the bed, her hands clasped tidily in her lap and stared attentively forward at Ginny. The redhead chuckled, pulling a frown out of the younger girl. She questioned Ginny on it, but the girl just smiled and shook her head. Before Hermione could comment, Ginny spoke.

"Yeah...I dunno. I just don't like to be at home. It's not exactly," she scanned the ceiling momentarily as she searched for the right words, "peaceful. Or warm." She seemed to wait, giving Hermione room to interrupt, but the brunette refused to. Ginny exhaled once more. "Uh, where to begin. I don't know how to explain everything. But, my mom had me when she young. 20. My dad, from what I remember, and what I've heard, was kind of in and out of our lives from the get-go. Don't think it was a big shock when he left, even for my mom. I just remember thinking, "Oh, he's gone again" and...that was pretty much it. I think I learned early enough not to wait or expect. You know? My mom," Ginny laughed bitterly as her gaze fell. "Um, she's what I would describe as uninterested, resentful and is overall not involved in my everyday life. She never knows where I am or what I'm up to and I think we're both happier that way. We fight constantly, so it's just better when we don't see each other. She also has been quite direct about the fact that she'd like me to be around as little as possible. And she always has some new boyfriend over and she's constantly bitching at me about something, so, it doesn't take much convincing to get me out of the house."

Unable to hold her tongue any longer, Hermione blurted out in a rush, her voice sounding nearly breathless, "Ginny! That's so unfair. You don't deserve to be treated that way. Nobody does, but especially you. And this isn't pity - it's the truth!"

"Well, it hasn't been ideal, but it's taught me a lot. I know what I want in life - I know I want a better life than the one I have now. That's given me drive and motivation. I learned to take care of myself," she chuckled weakly and shot Hermione a look, "well, perhaps not in all ways, as you are well aware, but for the most part. I work hard and I don't expect things to be handed down to me. The only way I'll ever get ahead in life is with hard work, diligence and persistence. I know I go out a lot and all my friends think I'm all jokes and good times, but...I'm more than that."

"I know you are, Ginny. I know that very well," Hermione confirmed gently. "I really respect you. And I admire you a lot."

"Thank you," Ginny accepted softly as her gaze drifted to the floor. She threw her hand up in the air a moment later, trying to create an air of nonchalance, but her tone implied anything but that. "And, lastly, I know that if, IF, in some alternate universe, I ever get my shit together, find a girl that inspires me to settle down with her, have kids, I'll make sure my wife knows how much I love and appreciate her and that my children never, ever feel the way I do. Did."

Hermione's throat was tight with emotion and instead of saying anything, she just launched herself across the space between them and she wrapped her arms tightly around Ginny in a hug. She clung to the redhead for several moments, tightening her grip even more-so as the redhead's arms came up and reciprocated the hug, though with far less ferocity - however, right now Hermione couldn't be bothered to be upset by the girl's lack of enthusiasm.

When Hermione pulled back, she looked to Ginny and knew that her own eyes shone with emotion. This only grew as she saw Ginny's sullen behaviour - it was so very unlike her.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny said in a quiet voice.

The younger girl shook her head vigorously. "No, don't thank me. I just wish I could do something to help. Please tell me if there's anything at all I can do."

"No, no, no," Ginny dismissed immediately as she stood up from the chair. "That's the last thing I want. I appreciate it, but no. Please don't fret - at all."

"Gin-"

"I should get going," Ginny interjected. "Speaking of drive and effort and all that. I have an English paper due in a couple of days and I need to churn out a few paragraphs tonight."

"You don't have to go," Hermione stressed.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said easily. "And thank you again for having me over tonight. It was sweet of you."

Hermione watched sadly as Ginny picked up her book bag and exited the room. Hermione didn't have much choice but to just follow her downstairs. Her parents weren't around on the main floor anymore, thankfully, so Hermione felt free to speak as Ginny put on her jacket and shoes.

"I didn't mean to push you too far," she stressed. "I just...think it's important to talk with someone about these things."

Ginny gave her a small conciliatory smile and nodded. "I know - you're sweet," she said in a tone Hermione didn't quite like and soon leaned over to give Hermione a quick hug, patting her on the back in a way that Hermione could only interpret as patronizing and it did nothing but upset her further.

"Have a good night, Hermione. I'll see you around."

AN: Hello! Thank you again for all the interest – whether you're new to the story or have reviewed/faved/followed before! This chapter's a touch longer than the previous ones – please let me know what your thoughts are. I would _love_ to hear what you think.

**Reply time!**

**Avid**: Lol I'm glad you like their chemistry. Now you've seen a bit of the new 'direction'. Perhaps 'development' might've been a more accurate term. Either way, hope you enjoyed!

**leilanecris**: Hi there! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It's great that you're enjoying the story so far. If you had time to read the latest – hope you liked it :)

**Serene-Enchantment**: Hi again :) So pleased you still like their dynamic. Stick around you'll see their friendship/relationship develop! Haha, I'm extra happy you liked how Hermione's written

**Spectrum24**: Hi! Lol super happy you liked the dialogue. I enjoy the banter in your stories – perhaps it inspired me! Thanks again for the feedback.

**Sam**: That is the kindest thing to say! You completely made my day (and probably my week!)! And no worries – this is a lengthy story lol. Here's hoping it holds your interest ;) I'd love to keep hearing your feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of weeks passed after Ginny and Hermione's talk at her house and Hermione had yet to really see or interact with Ginny. She'd seen her in passing in the halls, but of course Ginny was always with someone and Hermione couldn't just interject and confront Ginny about such a thing.

Maybe Hermione shouldn't have probed, but in her heart she knew that it was the right thing to do. Ginny needed to talk about it. Even though their conversation was cut short, Hermione hoped that Ginny understood her feelings on the matter. Just when Hermione thought that she had nearly figured Ginny out, she learned something new.

Hermione tried not to take it personally when Ginny didn't show up at the library, but try as she might, it upset her. Soccer training had started up again, so she'd heard, so that would be taking some of Ginny's time away, but surely over the course of two weeks, Ginny could've found an hour or two to go to the library.

A small reprieve came in the form of a solitary text the Friday after their talk. It was simple, just, "Have a good weekend, Mione" and ultimately was unsatisfying, infuriating and yet so alluring that Hermione couldn't wish it away. Hermione had replied, admittedly matching Ginny's reserve, perhaps even more-so, and that had been the end of their exchange.

The following week, Hermione had settled herself at her usual table in the library when footsteps approached.

"Hey," Ginny greeted, but not with her usual cheerfulness or warmth. While she smiled, the girl was subdued, quiet and tentative. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Hermione regarded the girl, not giving the request much thought and simply gestured to Ginny's old seat. "No, it's fine," she said a bit stiffly.

An uneasy tension hung over them as Ginny pulled out her things. They caught each other's eye now and then, but neither spoke. Hermione could've simply asked "How have you been?" but it seemed like such a loaded question. No, Ginny had to start.

Ginny looked ready to start reading her documents when she paused momentarily before setting the paper in her hand down. She looked to Hermione, the brunette now having to pretend that she wasn't watching Ginny.

"Mione," Ginny prompted, her voice soft. She waited for the brunette to meet her gaze. Ginny offered her a quiet smile, but it was really not much more than sad. "I just wanted to apologize. I know you were just trying to help. And you really were sweet. It's different...and nice to have someone care like that." She took a breath. "I shouldn't have just disappeared the way that I did. I'm sorry."

Hermione's gaze fell briefly to her textbook though she set her shoulders back even further. She appreciated Ginny's words, but she was still hurt. She couldn't let the redhead off the hook that easily.

"What makes you think I even noticed you were gone?" Hermione asked.

Ginny expression changed briefly before her mouth opened in response, but she struggled to find something to say. She sealed her lips and eventually gave a slow nod of her head. "Very good point," she conceded. "Wow, I've outdone myself on that one."

Hermione gave her a look of consolation before admitting, rather reluctantly, "I did notice you were avoiding me." She nearly smirked when she saw Ginny's posture relax just so over the admission.

"Avoiding you?" Ginny asked, while making a face. "That sounds so harsh. And it makes it sound like I blame you in some way. I'm just...shitty at talking about my emotions sometimes. Anything on that level, that's for sure." She gave Hermione a pointed look. "You did everything right. That was completely me."

"Well, well," Hermione went on. "The girl that's so good with people actually has emotional shortcomings."

Ginny gave a weak chuckle. "I know - devastating news, right?"

Hermione sighed heavily as she gauged the woman before her. Eventually she rolled her eyes. "Fine. Stop moping. I get that you're sorry. I forgive you."

Ginny immediately brightened up in a way that was almost comical to Hermione. She looked away and shook her head over the girl's response.

"Thank you," Ginny said earnestly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl, somehow charmed by Ginny's eager look.

"Just don't let it happen again." Ginny adamantly agreed and Hermione stressed, "I'm serious, Ginny!" Again, Ginny agreed enthusiastically and Hermione just rolled her eyes fondly once more.

"Oh, and here," Ginny went on, back to her old self as she dug around in her bag. "I got you something just in case you really didn't want to forgive me. Here," she said as she pulled what happened to be a DVD out of her bag and held it out for Hermione.

The brunette frowned in confusion over the gesture, but reached out only to have Ginny yank the DVD back.

"It's really lame," Ginny announced, holding up her free hand in defense. "I mean, who buys DVDs anymore, anyway? But, I saw it the other day and I thought you might like it...okay?"

"Oh, thank you. So I'm lame," Hermione accused.

"No! I meant it's not much of a glamorous gift!" Ginny refuted.

Hermione didn't say anything and simply snatched the DVD from Ginny's hand. Ginny explained.

"It's a documentary about various NGOs in Southeast Asia. It covers poverty, infrastructure, politics...basically about how these NGOs are trying to build sustainable communities and the struggles they're encountering."

Hermione's face lit up as she listened to Ginny and read the description on the back cover. She looked to Ginny with an excited smile on her face.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, though trying to keep her voice down as she shot up out of her chair and rushed over to give Ginny a hug. She was still smiling and so incredibly pleased as she sat down in her seat once again. She glanced up at Ginny with a teasing smirk. "Maybe I should've held out longer. See what else you brought to appease me."

Ginny gave her a saccharine smile and spoke much the same. "Just my love - no big deal."

Hermione's gaze flit away and she cleared her throat momentarily before going on seriously. "You didn't have to get me this, honestly. I really appreciate it though."

"Happy to do it."

"Now I want to go home," Hermione relayed.

"Well that backfired," Ginny remarked with a laugh. "I was hoping you'd stay."

Hermione set the DVD down on the table and sighed dramatically. "Well, I suppose I can stick around for a little while. If you insist."

That evening Hermione put up an acceptable fight against Ginny's offers to drive her home, but felt that they were both aware that it was merely for show and she'd give in. A short while later, they sat in Ginny's car outside of Hermione's house.

Their dynamic that evening showed no residual evidence of their earlier conflict. Instead, things had been light, playful and, again, even more sincere and earnest than before. It was like they were discovering new layers to their friendship, and Hermione had to admit that she really liked what was revealed. However, that didn't change the fact that it was entirely foreign to her. She wasn't quite sure how to act.

She cleared her throat a bit, straightening in her seat, almost primly. She exhaled in a rush.

"Goodnight, Ginny," she relayed in a way that was stiffer than intended.

Ginny immediately mimicked Hermione's posture and tone. "Goodnight, Hermione."

The brunette laughed, but complained, "Don't make fun of me." She was met with a winning smile from the older girl.

"But it's so much fun."

"I shouldn't talk to you," Hermione remarked as she shook her head, luring out a sad look from Ginny.

"Aw, don't be mean."

"But it's so much fun," Hermione delivered effortlessly as she opened the car door and climbed out. She glanced back into the car to see Ginny smirking at her. Fondly, even.

"Night, Mione."

* * *

One day Hermione stayed late at school to discuss an upcoming paper with a teacher and by the time she left the only other signs of life were out on the field. Hermione had to walk alongside the field to get to the bus stop and she couldn't help but glance over and catch a glimpse of the team's practice. Hermione did her best to be discrete as she idly scanned the group to see where Ginny was - thankfully, Ginny's mane of red hair made her easy to pick out in a crowd. On top of that, if for some reason Hermione had been clueless - the fact that the coach was yelling at Ginny would've solved things for her.

"Weasley! What's going on out there!" The coach called as he approached the girl who stopped her drills to rest her hands on her knees, slouched over.

"Sorry, coach."

He clapped his hands in front of her face. "Look alive! We're playing Douglasdale on Friday and you're going to have to keep up with their striker. She's fast, but you're faster - except not today! Get it together! You're dragging your ass out there."

"I'm trying," Ginny replied.

The coach sighed and patted her back. "Do it again," he said considerably gentler.

Hermione slowed her pace to watch the play, well, the drill. Hermione supposed that Ginny was supposed to charge the goal, weaving through obstacles and around two other players, but one of her teammates managed to steal the ball away.

The whistle rang sharply in Hermione's ear as the coach ended the drill yet again.

"Okay. Weasley, give me 5 laps. Clear your head," he demanded.

Ginny merely nodded and began trotting towards the far end of the field and began to make her way around. Ginny's pace started slow, her feet hardly lifting off the ground, when the coach yelled at her once more to pick up the pace Ginny's form changed and her pace became and stayed measured instead. In time, she was running along the same fence Hermione was walking, the two headed for one another.

Hermione contemplated crossing the street, all the while scolding herself for being so ridiculous. She was friends with Ginny - there was absolutely no reason to avoid her.

As Ginny got closer, Hermione just continued to walk, staring determinedly ahead. If Ginny spotted her, then she'd wave at her, if not, all the better. Chances are Ginny wouldn't notice her anyway.

Hermione gasped in surprise when suddenly a loud wolf whistle came from ahead of her - from Ginny, in fact.

"Hey there, good lookin'."

A horrified look crossed Hermione's face and Ginny slowed her jog to a standstill so they were facing each other over the fence.

"Ugh, Ginny, please, don't call me things like that. I'm...not that kind of girl."

Ginny laughed, but offered a sweet smile. "No, you're not, are you? My apologies." She bowed her head playfully, still smiling. "Good evening, Hermione. Pleasure to see you."

Hermione clucked her tongue irritably as her gaze flicked away. "No need to do that either." Ginny nodded patiently. Hermione exhaled. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for stopping?"

Ginny rested her hands on the fence and leaned against it with a shrug. "Probably. But I'm missing our library date, after all, so this will just have to do."

"It's not a date, Ginny," Hermione complained with a sidelong glance.

Ginny laughed with a tinge of exasperation. The girl still gave her a fond look though. "Hermione, you're so serious sometimes. I'm just teasing you."

For some reason, the brunette grew flustered and she lifted her chin just so as she spoke. "Well, maybe I don't like to be teased." She folded her arms against herself as Ginny rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I've never seen you in your uniform before," Hermione spontaneously commented in a rush of breath, a nervous air about her.

"I know, pretty sexy, right?" Ginny joked as she waggled her eyebrows and made a show of the uniform. "Nothing like hand-me-down jerseys from players of past, years worth of grass stains, sweat and the occasional opponents' blood to get you in the mood."

Hermione made a face and just stared at Ginny. "That's...no. That's disgusting." The redhead merely shot her an apologetic look.

"Ginny, you look so tired," Hermione observed, as concern crept into her voice.

Ginny sighed but good-naturedly waved off the comment. "Ah, nah, don't worry about it. I'm okay." She acted as though a thought suddenly dawned on her, Hermione now distracted entirely by the bags under Ginny's eyes. The redhead gestured over her shoulder at the rest of the team. "Don't know if you saw anything, but I'm normally a much better player," she relayed smugly.

Hermione nodded. "Right. Having an off day," she said pointedly and Ginny nodded her agreement. "Because you're exhausted and apparently sleep-deprived."

Ginny's shoulders fell and she groaned.

"Mione, please-"

Ginny's pleading was violently interrupted by the shrill sound of the coach's whistle once more.

"Weasley! Get moving! You owe me another 2."

"Oh God," Ginny groaned as she began to shuffle back into step. She made a point of turning around momentarily, running backwards to give Hermione a wave. "Bye!"

* * *

"Excuse me."

Ginny whirled around with a frown upon hearing Hermione's stern voice. Her frown transformed into a light smile and her tone sounded appreciative.

"Hey Mione. Now there's a face I don't get to see nearly enough," she winked.

Hermione scoffed, readily ignoring how a part of her was enjoying Ginny's comments more and more – however facetious they might have been.

"You are absolutely shameless, you know that?" Hermione questioned disapprovingly only to receive an amused chuckle in return.

"What's up?" Ginny asked as she grabbed one more thing out of her locker before closing it behind her.

"You," Hermione went on with attitude as she attempted to stare the older girl down, but Ginny expertly began to avoid her watchful eye with casual ease.

"Oh? What's going on?" She asked innocently.

Hermione huffed and she reached out, closing the book that Ginny was now distractedly flipping through. That caught the girl's attention.

"You've been walking around school like a corpse the past week. What's going on? At your practice - okay, fine, that's an extremely physical activity, you're entitled to be tired. But you shouldn't be dragging your feet walking up and down the halls," Hermione said in a curt voice.

Ginny shot her a displeased look, however mild it might've been.

"I'm okay," she dismissed. "I don't know what you've been witnessing, but I haven't been walking around like a corpse."

"Really? Well I suppose the problem is just me. I didn't actually overhear your friends complaining about your lack of usual enthusiasm either then?" The brunette challenged.

Ginny sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't slept too well. Fine. It's okay though - no big deal. It's the weekend soon, I'll catch up on sleep then," Ginny replied easily as she hoisted her messenger bag up onto her shoulder.

"Ginny, you need to go straight home after school and sleep," Hermione ordered.

The older girl gave Hermione an amused look.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I have to work tonight."

The brunette huffed in complaint as she folded her arms tightly across her chest. Working was a valid excuse.

"Well, tomorrow then. And you have to go straight home after work tonight. I somehow get the feeling you like to go out instead," Hermione stressed.

"I have practice again tomorrow."

Hermione sighed irritably.

"I would just like to say that I believe that your coach is awful," Hermione complained very matter-of-fact. "I suppose that's how it is though - organized sports. I just never understood: why would you want to spend your spare time being yelled at and verbally abused?"

"I hang out with you, don't I?" Ginny quipped.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she gasped loudly, eyes wide, and her hand even shot up to her chest she was so scandalized.

"Oh my god," Ginny laughed, though she ducked her head and raised her hands defensively. "Okay. Okay. That was over the line - I just couldn't resist."

The fact that Ginny was still laughing and had a cheeky smile plastered on her face only made matters worse.

"I am _not_ abusive! How can you possibly say that!" Hermione seethed. "That is not something you joke about and it is something I take very seriously and you should too!"

Hermione's shouldered heaved up and down as she tried to steady her breath. Ginny stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry - you're not abusive. At all. I was making an inappropriate joke - you're right."

Hermione exhaled roughly, still not trusting herself to speak. She shot the redhead a nasty look in response to the girl's tiny smile.

"You are feisty though - I'll give you that," Ginny continued, sounding rather pleased.

"Now I can't even get mad at you because then I'll be too worried that I'm being _abusive_."

"Ohhh, come on. No need for that. Don't hold back! That's what makes hanging out with you so interesting." A scoff escaped Hermione's mouth and Ginny persevered. "I'm serious! My most entertaining conversations every week are with you – hands down. I wish I could give you a TV show – just set you in front of a camera, give you a card with a topic on it and just let you go to town."

"Oh, well I'm so glad that I can _amuse_ you, Ginny, with my antics," Hermione fumed and Ginny put her hands up in defense, smiling all the while.

"Hey! It's a compliment – you're the best. I love that you're opinionated."

"Sure. The fact that I can be irritable and...a...you-know-what? Hm? That's my most winning trait, I'm sure," Hermione challenged coolly.

"What! You're not a bitch. Whoever called you that," Ginny practically exclaimed.

Hermione's gaze shifted about momentarily before shrugging. "A few people..."

"Who are these people. I'll deal with them," Ginny went on jokingly with bravado before dropping it and looking to Hermione very seriously. "Don't you dare mince words or mellow out. Your passion is one of the best parts about you. Get that through your head - you're passionate, not bitchy. You're fucking awesome. I love you. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise about yourself."

Hermione stared at the girl, her forehead creased in confusion and a multitude of other emotions.

Ginny gave a wave of her hand.

"Those bitches. Fuck them. They _wish_ they had your backbone. Those girls just pussyfoot around, teehee, blah blah, and then just say shit behind everyone's back 'cause they're too gutless to say it to their face. Unlike you. You are absolutely refreshing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks?"

"You are welcome," Ginny said exaggeratedly. Hermione gave her a scolding look before speaking.

"Enough. Friday night, then. You're coming over to my place," she instructed.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, "But I have-" She stalled when she saw Hermione's look of warning and she forfeited her sentence with a chuckle. She shook her head lightly. "Fine. I'll see you Friday."

* * *

The days steadily went by until Friday evening rolled around and Ginny appeared at the door.

"Hi, come in" Hermione greeted her warmly as she stepped aside and waved the girl in.

Ginny was looking even more lethargic and exhausted that earlier in the week. However, Hermione had to envy how even in this state, Ginny still managed to look far better than most girls - certainly Hermione.

The girls chatted idly as Ginny removed her shoes and jacket. Hermione was about to usher them downstairs when Ginny walked into the living room and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The way she greeted them didn't hint at all to the girl's sleep-deprived condition and again, Hermione had to admire Ginny.

While they didn't talk nearly as long this time - and Hermione was grateful for that - Ginny and her parents still chatted away back and forth for the better part of 15 minutes as Hermione sat quietly and discerningly next to Ginny on the couch. She must've sighed impatiently enough times because eventually Ginny gave her parents a smile and politely - winningly - thanked them again for having her over.

As they walked away Hermione shot a withering look over her shoulder at the redhead. The girl merely raised her shoulders in question.

"You just love doing that, don't you?" Hermione asked as she led them down to the basement, aware of how Ginny observed and took in the new surroundings.

"What? I told you, I like your parents. And I want them to like me," Ginny defended.

Hermione reached the middle of the room and turned to give the girl a much warmer look this time.

"Well, I appreciate that. And they really do like you."

"Good. So...what are we up to? You told me not to bring my laptop and such."

Hermione had walked over to the TV by then and turned back to face Ginny with a rather self-satisfied expression.

"We're going to watch a movie."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Like a movie-movie? Or a documentary."

"A movie-movie. Relax," Hermione said as she shot another look the older girl's way.

They didn't get too far into the movie when Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye, Ginny beginning to nod off. Just as she'd expected.

Ginny had started incredibly chatty - cracking jokes, asking questions, making observations, but Hermione made a point of giving minimal responses and soon Ginny was indirectly forced to be quiet and - relax.

It didn't take much longer for Ginny to fall entirely asleep, though Hermione noted her putting in a valiant effort not to. Each time she began to nod off, she'd start talking again, but in time she succumbed to sleep.

Confident that Ginny was fast asleep, Hermione finally looked over fully at the girl to see her partially curled up against the corner of the couch. This is what Hermione had planned, but now that it happened she wasn't exactly sure what came next.

After a moment, Hermione quietly rose from the couch and gathered up a light blanket, she cautiously approached Ginny, aware in the back of her mind how crazy this all was - before undoing all of her tentative actions by more or less throwing the blanket on her. Hermione nearly winced in the aftermath of the action, but it just proved that Ginny was out like a light - she didn't even stir.

With a quiet breath, Hermione turned off the movie and went upstairs to grab a book. When she returned, Ginny had managed to sprawl out a bit more, but was still asleep. Hermione carefully took up her seat on the couch once more and began to read.

A few hours passed, the night wearing on to the point where Hermione was even yawning herself. She glanced over at the girl's sleeping form once more. Hermione wished she could go to bed, but she couldn't just leave Ginny here.

Suddenly, Ginny woke with a jolt, the girl nearly kicking Hermione in the process. She scrambled upright, a bewildered look plastered on her face as she looked around trying to gather her bearings.

A moment later, her breathing slowed as she eyes fell on Hermione, the redhead squinting a bit.

"What the hell? Hermione? What - did I fall asleep?" She asked as she slowly looked down to regard the blanket that was still partially on her, making a face as she held up the fabric. She laughed nervously. "Shit...I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. Honestly. You were tired, clearly."

She could see from Ginny's mannerisms that the girl was embarrassed. So, of course, Ginny cracked a joke.

"Least I didn't drool."

Hermione offered a brief laugh before growing serious and shifting a bit to face the other girl.

"Ginny. You slept just fine here. Why aren't you sleeping well at home?"

The redhead exhaled heavily as she glanced around the room. It was quite plain to Hermione that Ginny was contemplating whether to run, deflect or tell the truth. Eventually she gave a resigned sigh.

"Well. I, uh, my mom's latest boyfriend is...slightly pervier and more forward than the rest. Woke up to him in my room one day. I don't have a lock on my door and whatever, it would just cause a huge blowout with my mom, so whatever. I've just been sleeping in my car now and then. It's fine."

"Ginny! You have to tell your mom! That is completely unacceptable! You could even go to the police about it," Hermione said, entirely aghast. "You should! No one should be allowed to do that. You should be able to feel safe in your own home."

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny shot her something resembling a look of annoyance coupled with a short huff of complaint. However, a moment later, Ginny relaxed.

"My mom knows," she explained patiently. "She's actually pissed with me about it. Like I'm actively seducing this guy. She's pissed. Jealous. Whatever. And no, I'm not going to the police."

Hermione grew flustered over Ginny's dismissal and easy going attitude. Well, if Ginny wasn't upset, even if she was just pretending not to be, Hermione would be upset for her.

"Hermione...it's fine, really. I appreciate you checking on me. I do. Don't worry though. I can handle myself and my mom's boyfriends never stick around for long. So, he'll be gone in no time."

Despite Ginny's placating attitude, Hermione was still distraught.

"We have a guest room, it's _never_ used. You're staying the night," she demanded. She saw Ginny going to reject the offer and Hermione persisted. "It's not an inconvenience at all. Please, please, you have to stay the night."

A sad look crossed Ginny's face, but the girl ultimately shook her head.

"Really, it's fi-"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, only afterwards realizing how she was begging and how her voice had grown tight with emotion. She quieted down a bit. "Ginny...I don't want you to go back there."

Hermione watched as Ginny offered her the tenderest smile.

"Hermione...you're the sweetest girl I know. So sweet. The best. But honestly, it's fine. Please don't worry. I know how to handle myself. I really do appreciate the offer though."

Hermione raised her chin as her emotions swirled about inside of her. Ginny would rather sleep in a car and deal with her mother's disgusting boyfriend who sexually harasses her than spend the night here. She just didn't understand. Now all Hermione felt was foolish.

Soon they were standing at Hermione's front door once more and Ginny was about to leave. Hermione hadn't said a word since they were in the basement. She looked away when Ginny gave her a sweet look - a patronizing look.

"Hermione...I really appreciate this. You're amazing."

Hermione didn't acknowledge her, she simply kept staring into the living room with her arms crossed. She didn't know what to feel. And that confusion only magnified tenfold when all of a sudden Ginny leaned down and laid a soft, chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Thanks for letting me sleep a bit - it means a lot. I'll see you on Monday."

AN: Hey there! Thank you again to everyone for taking an interest in this story! It makes me SO happy to see an alert, whether it's a review, a fave or a follow - so thank you all of you. I'm hoping that everyone is still enjoying the story and its development. As I mentioned before (though perhaps in a review reply...), Ginny may be charming, but she has her flaws. I would absolutely love to hear more of your thoughts and feedback...pretty please!

**Reply Time!**

**leilanecris**: Yay! I'm so happy to hear that. Haha, such a good point - the running to the door should've totally given her away. If you like seeing Hermione open and emotional, then you should like the upcoming chapters (least that's my hope!)! Thank you so much for reviewing :)

**The Duke of Earl**: Hi! Great to see you've discovered this story :) Thank you SO much for such a generous review. I certainly hope I don't disappoint as we go along. Thanks for taking the time to review - it's great to hear feedback.

**Avid**: Lol excellent haha. I'm glad you appreciated the development - I was hoping it'd add some depth. And of course I'm super pleased to hear the characters haven't lost their charms :p

**Sam**: Oh I certainly hope so! It's absolutely thrilling (no joke) to hear that you're so into the story. I really, really hope you liked the latest update. It will be a very sad day for me when you're disappointed! Thanks again for the review :)

**Serene-Enchantment**: Haha, I'm pleased to hear that! I think the characters natural chemistry is great (in my head at least), so I'm glad that's coming forward. Thank you so much for leaving a comment!

**LT1431**: No need to apologize! I do adore and appreciate any review you leave though! And I'm just as happy to hear that you're still hooked on the story. That's crucial haha. Again, super happy you're still around and scoping out the updates. Thanks so much for the review :)

**Spectrum24**: Hermione is so much fun to write (as you probably know!). I'm relieved to hear you liked the development. More to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi Vanessa." Hermione greeted the Volunteer Coordinator with a brief smile as she hung up her jacket in the office.

"Hey Hermione," the woman greeted warmly. "Sean's been reading the book you left with him," she reported with a quiet smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked, brightening up. "That's excellent. I was hoping he'd like it and that it wouldn't be too much. I'll have to talk to him all about it today."

The girls exchanged a few more words before Hermione headed out to meet with Sean, an 8 year old patron who'd been here with his mom for the past few weeks. She was a bit early, so she wasn't surprised to find that he was still eating dinner with his mom. She contemplated just killing time, but instead decided to approach them.

"Hi Sean," she greeted the boy with a smile. "Hi Ms. Dafoe," she added before look back at the boy's dinner. "Looks yummy - what is it today?"

"Hi Hermione," he said with a wide grin as he looked up at her. "Peameal soup. It's really great. Way better than what we had yesterday, right Mom?"

His mother chuckled and simply nodded her head patiently. "Of course, baby." She gave Hermione a sidelong glance like they were sharing some secret. Hermione chuckled.

"Excellent. Busy in here today, hm?" She commented as she glanced idly around the room. Her gaze panned across, only to hitch and do a double-take as she saw a familiar face behind the counter serving food.

"What?" She breathed before glancing over at Sean and back again. "Um, excuse me a moment, please. I'll be right back," she said distractedly as she began to weave her way through the sea of tables to the front of the room. She stopped a few feet behind the serving line and just stared at a girl who was definitely Ginny.

"Only the best in my kitchen, Ronnie," Ginny winked at the patron, pulling a laugh out of the guy.

"Well then I expect to see you back here tomorrow, then. Make the food a little more consistent around here," he joked.

"You got it. I'll make sure everyone in the kitchen is on point," Ginny said with a winning smile. "Enjoy." She said before turning to the next person. "Hi there," she said brightly, even reaching across and offering her hand. "I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you...," she waited for the person to respond.

"Natasha."

"Natasha. Nice to meet you Natasha," Ginny said warmly. "So we have peameal soup today. It's delicious, I swear," she went on as she pulled the meal together. "How's your day been, Natasha?"

Clearly the conversation couldn't last must longer, the line had to keep moving after all, but Hermione watched as Ginny made a point of learning everyone's name and being as personable as possible. Hermione had served food a few times and had seen others serve it even more - it could be a very cold, impersonal experience in some cases, but today was different.

Ginny was so in the zone that she didn't even see Hermione quietly watching from the side.

Hermione checked her watch and glanced back at Sean. She could see he was finishing his meal and Hermione couldn't make him wait. She'd just have to hope she could catch a word with Ginny later.

The evening wore on and Hermione looked to Sean after she finished correcting his latest worksheet.

"Hey, you've done really great tonight. How about a short break?"

The boy cheered, pulling a laugh out of Hermione. "That sounds like a 'yes'," she grinned and he nodded eagerly, running out of the room before she could say anything further. Her smile lingered as she watched him race down the hall.

With a large exhalation of breath, Hermione also walked down the hall, her gaze scanning her surroundings in the most casual manner she could muster. No sign of Ginny.

Eventually Hermione went into Vanessa's office.

"Hey Hermione, all done?"

A distracted frown remained on the brunette's face as she kept her gaze trained on activity in the hall. "No...not quite," she responded before focusing her attention once more. "Um, question, there was a girl volunteering earlier...in the line? Ginny?"

"Oh right, she's new. You know her?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied slowly, a blush forming on her face. She shouldn't have asked anything at all. "We go to school together. Um, is she still here?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Vanessa said, flashing Hermione an apologetic look. "I told her she could leave, but I walked past the kids room about 20 minutes ago and saw her there. The kids seemed to be having a blast, so I just left them alone."

"Okay. Thanks," Hermione replied as she exited the office before Vanessa could think to ask her more questions.

Winding her way down the halls, Hermione eventually approached the room Vanessa referred to and she could already hear the commotion. With a few tentative steps, Hermione approached, peeking around to cautiously glance through the windows. She raised her eyebrows in bemusement as she, indeed, saw Ginny, more or less being swarmed by the children in the room.

Hermione laughed quietly to herself as she saw one kid leap on Ginny's back, laughing. The redhead made a big scene out of it, making the kid laugh more before she told him to hold on, but still cradling him with one arm and started running around the room, pretending to be a plane with him clutching onto her, laughing cheerfully all the while. Soon the other kids rushed up to her and jumped up and down begging for their turn.

"Hold on, one at a time," Ginny laughed.

Another woman was in the room shaking her head.

"Well, they'll certainly be tired after this," she commented with a sly glance.

Ginny was in the middle of running another lap when Hermione approached the door and gave a couple of tentative knocks on the doorframe.

Ginny glanced up, still running, and maybe Hermione imagined it, but it seemed like her smile widened just a bit.

"Look, guys! A visitor!" Ginny cheered. Her attitude and energy must've been infectious, because the kids cheered and applauded Hermione's arrival. She just smirked at Ginny, purposely trying to almost look chiding. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. While she shot Ginny a bit of an unimpressed look, she smiled at the kids and waved at them.

One kid laughed as he pointed at Ginny.

"Look, you're in trouble."

"You're in trouble!" The other kids chimed in chorus.

Ginny snickered while shooting Hermione a flat look. "Well that's nothing new." A beat passed and Ginny called out, "Okay! Coming in for landing," and ran over to Hermione, making silly sound effects as she practically skidded to a stop, kneeling down to set the little girl down. As she rose, she grinned at Hermione.

Hermione gave her a haughty look.

"Well, how interesting seeing you here," Hermione said.

"Nice to see you, too," Ginny reciprocated. Hermione cracked a smile, taking a moment to give the girl a look of appreciation. Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "You were so sweet about the whole...sleep situation. And I was a...you-know-what, like usual. And I guess I could've gotten you another nerdy gift, but...I figured you might appreciate this more, plus it really doesn't hurt for me to not be a useless human being for a night."

"You should be here because you want to help," Hermione pointed out, her smile lingering. "And you're not useless."

"I do want to help," Ginny conceded. "I don't have a ton of time between work and studying...and I'll admit I won't sacrifice every minute of my social life...but, I told that Vanessa girl that I'd like to come back. Perhaps not as diligently as you, but I'll be back." She looked away with a dismissive shrug before glancing back with a teasing stare. "Unfortunately not all of us are so naturally philanthropic and generous."

Hermione sighed dramatically. "I've met worse."

"Ouch," Ginny laughed with both insult and shock.

"I'm kidding. Gosh, you're so serious, Ginny," Hermione replied flippantly. She smiled as Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah! That's one of my big problems in life. Just too serious all - the - time."

Hermione gave her a knowing nod. "Exactly." She smiled once more before growing serious.

"I haven't forgotten about the sleep situation," Hermione spoke gently. "And perhaps I was out of line...I guess it's not really my business. But, I worry about you."

Ginny nodded, Hermione's words seeming to settle in. "Thank you," she said. "I really meant it when I said I appreciated your offer. And you really are the sweetest."

They shared a look for a few moments before Hermione dropped Ginny's gaze.

"Well, I should get back. Bye, Ginny."

"Bye Mione."

That night Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, freshly changed into her pajamas and about to go to sleep. She pulled out her phone and started writing.

_What you did today was really fantastic. Thank you, Ginny._

Hermione turned her phone on silent and set it on her desk, turning off the light in the process before slipping into bed. She was about to fall asleep when she noticed a subtle glow. She opened her eyes with a squint to see her phone lighting up the room. She sat up and crossed the room to peer down at her phone. A gentle smile crossed her lips and she read the message.

_**Lol. No need to thank me. I have these shining moments every 10 years or so ;)**_

Hermione subconsciously took a deep breath and wrote back, still smiling.

_Ginny, you're a wonderful person and I hope you'll believe that someday too. Have a good night. Don't stay out too late._

_**Define 'late', jk, I'll do my best, no promises though lol. And thank you, Hermione. Means a lot coming from you. Enjoy your beauty sleep ;)**_

* * *

Hermione released a tense breath as she paced anxiously in place. Her forehead was creased in upset as she watched another girl in her grade being badgered by a senior. Hermione wasn't good friends with Lana by any means, but no one deserved to be bullied like that. Kelly, the offending senior had made a few choice comments to Hermione over the course of the year, but it seems she'd really taken a 'shine' to Lana, the poor girl nearly in tears.

"You look like a homeless person in those clothes," Kelly chimed, her sharp laugh carrying down the hall, echoed by her accomplices. "Not that it matters, you'd always look like something smeared on the bottom of someone's shoe. Even the horniest, loneliest virgin wouldn't want to sleep with you."

Hermione huffed - she was going to do it - she was going to march over there and-

"Oh god, Kelly. Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

Hermione's anxious breaths caught in her throat, her shoulders relaxing as she saw Ginny casually approach the girls, offering Kelly a weary look. The girl reciprocated with a look of disgust.

"You're one to talk. It's a miracle you could even hear me over the sound of your own voice."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Lana. Her features softened and she spoke kindly.

"Are those Karteys? I love those. Where did you get yours? I've been seeing a lot more of them lately. My cousin lives in LA and she says people are crazy for them there, they're absolutely everywhere. Stores can't even keep them in stock."

"Well look around, Ginny, this isn't LA," Kelly snapped.

"Really? My mistake, it must've been all the hot air spewing out of your mouth that confused me," Ginny replied easily.

"Screw off, dyke."

"Oh, ouch. I'll never recover from the laziest, oldest, weakest insult in the book, Kelly. You've really outdone yourself," Ginny replied in a bored tone before offering the girl a wicked grin. "And hey, you're just pissed because I hooked up with your sister and not you."

The onlookers erupted in a wave of noise and Kelly visibly fumed. Hermione had to admit that her own eyes grew wide over the comment and she fidgeted nervously. Something regarding hearing about Ginny's sex life made her skin crawl.

"Actually, I shouldn't say anything rude to you at all out of respect for your sister, because I actually respect her - she's a very nice girl. Anyway, it's just unfortunate that you are, well, you," Ginny added as a casual side-note. Kelly, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to tear Ginny apart.

"I would _never_ in my life go anywhere near you. The thought of touching you – or any other girl, but particularly you - makes me want to vomit."

"Well, thankfully - wha- oh my god...what's that?" Ginny asked as she narrowed her eyes at the other girl and leaned forward just so. Her gaze focused in somewhere on Kelly's face.

"What," the other girl snapped as she pulled back a touch.

"Ugh. It looks infected," Ginny said in trepidation.

"What! What are you talking about? She's crazy," Kelly yelled as she pointed to Ginny and looked around at all the people who'd started to laugh and jeer.

"I'm just looking out for you," Ginny went on, sounding overly earnest and concerned. "Honey, you _have_ to use protection." She tapped the corner of her mouth pointedly before saying, "Even during blowjobs."

Kelly exploded in anger and Ginny completely ignored it; rather, even looked amused by it.

"They can control the outbreaks with medication these days, but...still. And remember, watch out for Syphilis as well. Safety first."

The other girl was screaming at Ginny now and Hermione watched as several teachers approached to break them up.

Ginny spotted them coming and made sure to get in one more jab.

"So, next time you're _so _concerned about someone else's clothes, or their hair, or _whatever_, - because your own self-esteem is so low that you need to shit on other people to make yourself feel better - remember, you have to take care of yourself first. Okay? Can't love someone else until you love yourself, am I right?" Ginny asked as she sought feedback from nearby students and they laughed and pitched in.

"What are you girls doing!" One of the teachers called as she approached.

Ginny leaned conspicuously forward and smirked. "Actually, self-love is better for you because no one wants to catch whatever it is_ you _have."

Ginny laughed and went to rush away but she nearly slammed right into one of the physics teacher.

"Oh...hey Mr. Wilkons...How are you?"

He gave her a tired look. "Ginny. You do realize that that was bullying."

"Well..," Ginny started as she glanced away, looking for an excuse. Finally she resigned slowly. "That really depends on how you define it. Personally-"

The teacher sighed sharply once again and ordered, "Enough, Weasley. Principal's office."

"Ah no, come on. I'll take a detention. Extra assignment. Run laps?"

"No, both of you, to the office."

"But she picked on me," Kelly argued.

"She was defending Lana, who _you_ were picking on," Hermione cut in, joining the group.

Ginny whipped around, apparently surprised by Hermione's appearance. She gave the brunette a look somewhere between surprised and pleased.

"Uh, excuse me. I did no such thing. Sir, are you going to believe her - she wasn't even here," Kelly protested.

Something went aflutter in Hermione's chest as Ginny wordlessly turned on Kelly, this time in a very different manner than before. The redhead didn't have a chance to say anything before the teachers pulled them apart, but that was probably very fortunate for Kelly.

"Actually, Kelly, I will believe Miss Granger - because I know she's not the type to start things," he said deliberately as he looked between Ginny and Kelly.

"Still, to the office, both of you."

Both girls groaned.

Hermione wanted to say something to Ginny, but knew it wasn't the time. Sure, Ginny was hard on Kelly, but Hermione didn't think for a moment that it was undeserved. No good deed went unpunished though, she supposed. In any case, all she knew is that she respected Ginny all the more for it.

As the redhead eventually turned on her heel to leave, she caught Hermione's eye and gave the girl a carefree shrug and easygoing smile.

That night Hermione sent Ginny a text.

_I really admire what you did today. Even if it did get a little...vulgar. But I'm glad someone took Kelly down a notch. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble._

Hermione had to admit that she actively waited for a reply. Yes, of course she busied herself with other things, but she steadily checked her phone to see if she'd somehow missed Ginny's reply. At some point she told herself that her text didn't actually prompt or require a reply, so maybe Ginny wouldn't.

With an odd sense of disappointment, the brunette fell asleep only to wake up the following morning to missed alerts on her phone.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and read them - from Ginny, of course. Again, Hermione's appreciation for her phone flourished.

_**Nah, it was fine. I got a scolding, but they let me off the hook. I think your two cents made a big difference. Thanks for going to bat for me.**_

"1:25 am?" HG muttered in disbelief as she read the time stamp. No wonder she didn't get it before bed. She read the next msg.

_**Did Kelly ever give you trouble about anything? And I certainly hope she learned her lesson. I won't be so nice next time if she comes after you for saying something today.**_

Hermione didn't know whether to be put off by the aggression of her statement or appreciative of the protective nature. She was certainly leaning more one way than the other, but nobody had to know that.

Hermione tapped out a reply.

_I was more than happy to put in my two cents. It was true anyway and that would've been an absolute crime if she was somehow pegged as the victim._

_She's said a couple of things to me, but just in passing. Not like what she was going at Lana. My only problem is this girl in my math class - made especially odd by the fact that she's not of the same 'status' as Kelly. She's actually more of a teacher's pet, if you will - but she antagonizes me anyway._

_By the way, Ginny. 1:25am? Really? Why were you up so late? Please tell me that's a one-time thing. Does this have anything to do with your mom...be honest._

_And I would like to say that I truly appreciate the fact that you actually write out your words in your texts. Thank you. I might have to delete your number otherwise._

School had more or less started when Hermione got a reply. Her class hadn't started, yet she looked around the room like she was doing something wrong or that she was hiding a big secret.

_**Morning, Sunshine. Again, thank you for your support yesterday - much appreciated ;)**_

_**Wut do u mean? Dont b a h8er. Just kidding! (Though I have written 'jk' to you before...is that going to get me in trouble?). I fucking hate when my friends can't spare the extra few taps and actually write out a full word. **_

_**As for Kelly. Now I'm sad that I didn't tear into her more. I didn't know she bugged you about anything. What a bitch. And as for that math class girl...well, I obviously don't know the full story, but my immediate guess is that she's jealous of you. If she's a teacher's pet, she's probably resentful of your grades, your work ethic, the fact that you're probably doing better than her.**_

_**Plus, you can't help it if you're ridiculously good looking. That's a lesson *I* learned long ago. Jk. Don't worry you'll figure it out ;)**_

_**And no...no mom/boyfriend business going on. 1:25 isn't too bad for me, actually lol. I was just out with friends - driving around, wasting time. I hope my text didn't wake you.**_

Hermione would later tell Ginny that, no, the text didn't wake her up. But that also happened to be the day that Hermione stopped putting her phone on silent at night.

AN: Hi everyone :) So, probably not my best chapter, but the next one will be better! Promise! There were a few things that I wanted to show and express in this chapter with these events though. And in case it wasn't clear, Hermione's texts are italicized, but Ginny's are bold and italicized. Thanks again for the interest and for the reviews/faves/follows :)

**Reply Time!**

**Sam**: Hi Sam! Great to hear from you again. I'm very happy to hear you're still enjoying the development and that you think the characters are still enjoyable. I really, really love those two - they're too much fun.

**Miracles79**: Thank you! It's really fantastic to hear that feedback. And 'disgruntled' is probably the perfect word to describe Hermione's feelings towards Ginny's behaviour lol. Really a wonderful review to read - thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

**thescolar**: Hello again! Thanks for PM the other day - I really did appreciate that. And thank you so much for your kind reviews. When you post something, let me know - I'll check it out :) And I'm very, very pleased that you still approve of the characterization of Ginny and Hermione. It's a lot of fun writing the two of them

**Avid**: Haha, super happy to hear you enjoy the dialogue. And I think you're absolutely right about Hermione loving it despite acting otherwise at all. Can't make it all that easy, can she? Lol.

**Yemi Hikari**: Wow! I am so flattered that I was able to inspire such a lengthy review. While you are not very pleased with my work, and I am disappointed to hear that, I do appreciate your feedback. You know more about the definitions of AU's and canon than I do - I will honestly say that I hadn't really thought too much about it. In hindsight, perhaps I could've written "inspired by the characters created by J.K. Rowling", but in my mind the characters' traits were shared. As for copying another original fiction story, I have no idea which one you're referring to, but I can promise it certainly wasn't my intention. I haven't read any original fictions (at least any published online) in a long time, so any likeness is merely coincidence. Only additional note I have is that Ginny is supposed to be in Grade 12 and Hermione Grade 10. That said, this story is simply something I write in my spare time and is a fun thing for me to do. It's simply a fun past-time for me and that's all that I intend for it to be. If anyone happens to enjoy the work along the way, then fantastic and consider me pleased! Anyways, sorry that I riled you up. I thank you for taking the time to teach me more about AU.

**Serene-Enchantment**: Good to hear from you again! Hermione's being very supportive, isn't she? lol. And you're spot-on about Ginny. Like I said, she's charming, but has her flaws as well :p


End file.
